


In My Fathers Eyes

by daisysunflowerx



Series: In My Fathers Eyes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysunflowerx/pseuds/daisysunflowerx
Summary: An amateur New York City artist in her freshman year of college is journeying through life alone without a mother or father.  At nineteen she’s been through more than anyone older than forty could say.  Passionate about her art and her best friend, she finds one late night at work begins the story of her path to becoming the savior of many worlds.  Unexpected news of her family strikes her hard, but a new potential love interest with shared life experience eases the pain.
Series: In My Fathers Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108064
Kudos: 4





	1. The Artist

It was midnight on Saturday in New York City. The bar I worked in religiously was getting ready to shut down for the night, the second bartender and my best friend Shaun and I getting started on our closing tasks. We were on a street corner in the heart of Manhattan and we were always slammed, but tonight was unusually quiet.  
Squatting down behind the bar I started stacking clean cups as Shaun wiped down the counter top.  
“Pretty weird tonight, huh?” He asked. Glancing to him and his shaggy blonde hair I nodded.  
“In my years of working here I’ve never seen a night like this,” I sighed standing to my feet hurrying around the bar to turn off our lit up ‘open’ sign in the window. Just as I got to it two men came in the door letting it violently swing shut behind them. Slowly lowering my hand from the light switch Shaun gave me a sarcastic pout making me smile.  
“Hello, gentlemen,” Shaun greeted them happily, setting up coasters in front of their chairs. Both men had disciplined looks upon their faces as they spoke to one another. The dark haired man with odd glasses on his face gave Shaun a subtle wave as they took off their coats and sat down.  
“I’ll give you guys a minute,” Shaun nodded and took a step back. I met him behind the bar and we both went into the kitchen.  
“Just when I thought we’d be outta here kinda early tonight,” I groaned rubbing my hands over my eyes, “I’ve got such a busy day tomorrow, and it’s my only day off this week.”  
“I got them, don’t worry,” Shaun shrugged his shoulders, “Why don’t you head out of here, shut off that sign and go home?” He turned to start scooping some ice into a bucket to take out to the men, and shot me a look over his shoulder raising an eyebrow. I just watched him for a second before shaking my head.  
“Are you sure?” I asked sweetly, feeling a tad guilty.  
“Yeah,” He said with a smile, “I know you’ve got school stuff to deal with. I got them,” He said again playfully, making it more clear to me. I gave him a nod and a smile. He returned it and then went to work taking the ice out to the guys ready to take their order. Peeking around the corner of the kitchen I looked at the guys curiously. They looked important and spoke secretively to one another, nearly on each others laps but not in a gay way. One was dark and brooding, and the other seemed jockey and poised. Neither were dressed as if they were people of importance, but they sure gave off the vibe they were. The man in the glasses glanced up at me. We held eye contact for only a moment before I felt a chill down my spine and the urge to turn away. When I looked back Shaun was making their drinks and caught a look at me.  
“Rachel,” He said sternly with a smile, “Go home,” He said at a whisper. Sighing, I smiled, and uncomfortably made my way around the men at the bar to finish cleaning the place up. I went around the place stacking the chairs on top the tables, making sure our menus were in the right places and switched off the sign in the window feeling eyes on me every now and then. As I came around the counter for the last time so I could clock out at the monitor on the bar, I made eye contact with the other man and slightly stumbled over my feet. He had soft eyes, and dirty blonde hair that fell perfectly on his head. He had a polite poise to him, yet gave off a strong energy of raw man. He was gorgeous. His eyes were familiar, however, as if I had seen them before. When I finished at the monitor I gave Shaun a quick hug, grabbed my keys and took myself home.

Midnight streets of the city used to scare me as a kid. My friends used to tell me stories in school of homeless people who would turn into zombies once the clocks hit twelve, or how dangerous things get, especially once it’s dark out. The stories would scare me so bad I ended up sleeping in my mom’s bed most of my childhood. It was just her and I growing up, the two of us in a crappy apartment here in Manhattan. She had me when she was young, only nineteen years old, but she made it work when she wasn’t in any trouble. I adored her and loved her more than anything. As a young child before I was in school we spent a lot of time outside walking the streets of the city or playing in Central Park. Walking around the trees with flowers on them was my favorite place to be. I can remember spring time and how we would go collect the flowers and put them around the apartment. Sometimes we would lay down on the grass looking up into the sky and she’d pick petals off the flowers setting them on my nose or forehead. She’d tell me stories, mainly fairytales, of far away places and magical beings. I was obsessed with her rendition of The Little Mermaid.  
She was great to me, we were best friends, but at the end of the day she was terribly messed up. As soon as I was old enough to walk to and from school alone I would come home and she’d be passed out either on the couch or our bed. Alcohol was her choice of poison. The first time I found her I was seven years old. I can remember putting a blanket on her and kissing her cheek saying goodnight as I went on to do my homework and eat Cheetos for dinner.  
Around eleven it was mainly me in the apartment. My mom went through a constant cycle of getting sober, then falling back in, then getting sober again. I did my best to help her through it all while getting myself through middle school. She had a job, she was a waitress at a diner for many years and it was her working there that gave me some experience for the bar. The other women who worked there never seemed to mind if I sat there for hours waiting for my mom to finish a shift. They would check up on me, bring me mac and cheese and sometimes desserts if I drew them a few nice pictures on the paper placemats.  
When I was thirteen I started doing anything to make a buck. Seeing an empty fridge and my mom struggling to pay our bills really forced me to grow up, fast. I was taking out garbage for the tenants in our building for three dollars a bag, and babysitting anyone for five dollars an hour. I tried to sell some of my moms drinks she had in our fridge, but I quickly learned that wasn’t a great idea. I was a brand new teenager experiencing change alone when I should’ve had my mother there to help me.  
By sixteen she was dragging. It had become visibly clear to me that I no longer had a mother and that I was taking care of her instead of her taking care of me. I got my full time job at the bar on the corner cleaning dishes, and she was stealing some of my money. Confronting her about it was never an answer, and if I did she would break down.  
I was seventeen when she died, and it broke me. To grow up and watch someone you love fall apart in front of your eyes is something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. Walking into your home after a night of work to your mother on your kitchen floor. She was thirty-six. She didn’t get to see me graduate high school, she wasn’t here to watch me get accepted into a community college here in Manhattan, and she won’t be here for anything else.  
Now at nineteen, the age she had me, I work full time at the bar doing everything. I’m in my second semester of college studying art, something I’ve always loved, and I’m keeping myself on my feet in the apartment. I swore to myself that day two years ago that I would never pick up a drink, and that will forever be something I stand by.

Pushing the building's gate open, I fought to close it because of how rusty it was and jiggled my keys around searching for the one for the front door. I got myself inside and then started up the stairs taking them two at a time to reach the third floor. I could hear music coming from my neighbors and a strong smell of marijuana which never fazed me, that's been normal since I can remember.  
I locked my door behind me with my key and then slid the safety lock shut. Kicking my shoes off at the door I took a deep breath and tossed my keys onto the table by the door. I made my way into the living room, turned on the tiny tv and then turned into the kitchen to search the fridge for something to eat.  
Settling for leftover cold pasta, I tore off the lid of the Tupperware and flopped onto my ancient couch.  
The New York City news was going on about its upcoming spring festivals and I couldn’t help but feel excited for them. I normally kept to myself now, but the few friends I have were into a lot of the things I was. Shaun, who‘s my age, goes to the same school and is an English major, and two of our other friends, Jessica and Elliot, are art majors with me. They’re a year older than Shaun and I. All three of them still live home with their parents, and they’re all well informed with my situation and have been nothing but supportive. This time of year we loved going out to parks and spending time in between our classes outside. I couldn’t wait to be out in a green, grassy area drawing one of my friends as they posed for me.  
My eyes were falling in love with the shots of flowers the news was showing that when my phone rang I didn’t even look away.  
“Hello?” I answered distractedly.  
“Rach!” It was Shaun.  
“Hey, you seem a little too happy.”  
“You know those two guys? That came in?” He spoke quickly.  
“Yes,” I answered and shoved two cold noodles into my mouth.  
“They were... well I’m pretty sure that they were those guys? You know the ones that did the whole thing?” He fumbled on every last word.  
“Shaun... what!” I laughed audibly, adjusting myself in my seat.  
“Avengers! Rach! Avengers!” Shaun shouted and I froze. Avengers was a word the public hadn’t heard in years, at least me since I was in school. New York City nearly went to shit years prior, but thanks to them we managed to bounce back, and even the last time they were big in the news the city could’ve been wiped out again. I was thankful to still have my mom around during that time, and that none of my friends' families were affected. It still amazed me we lived in a world where these people were real.  
“Shaun... what?” I repeated my words in disbelief.  
“Rachel, I swear. The guy with the short dark hair and glasses? Tony Stark. Iron Man,” He paused and I could hear a door shut and keys jingle. He was just now leaving the bar, “And the other guy? Captain America!” He said proud of himself. An image of the blonde guy at the bar popped into my brain and I nearly choked on a noodle.  
“You good?” Shaun asked as I coughed.  
“Yeah,” I said quietly once I could speak, “I’m just... holy crap!” My stomach did a flip. Kids in school would brag about meeting an Avenger, some would even go as far as to pretend they had powers themselves and that they were one of them. Shaun was a huge Avengers fan. It was never in my lucky stars to meet an Avenger and I just so happened to be in the presence of two of them tonight.  
“Ya know, I knew they seemed important,” I said shaking my head looking back to my tv screen, “Did you see the way they were talking? Do you think something is going on?” I asked Shaun who gave me a simple answer back.  
“Who knows, anything could happen.”  
“True, remember the attack a few years ago? Who saw that coming,” I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m sure Cap did,” Shaun said confidently. I could hear the smug smile on his face.  
“Shaun, do you love the man?” I asked, both of us laughing.  
“Maybe I do!” He scoffed, “Something the matter with that?”  
“Not at all,” I said, “Get home safely please. Can we talk tomorrow?”  
“Of course we can,” He said.  
“Okay,” I smiled then felt butterflies in my stomach once I remembered the men at the bar, “We saw Avengers!” I nearly screeched and Shaun laughed. We cheered a bit more before saying goodnight and hanging up.

I cleaned up my spot in the living room heading into my bedroom. Pulling my work clothes off of me, I tossed them to the floor beside a laundry basket that was nearing its limit, and walked into the bathroom meeting my reflection in the mirror. My tired blue eyes were staring back. Rubbing my fingers under them a few times I groaned at how dark the circles looked against my pale skin. Turning on and leaning over the sink, I scooped some cold water in my hands and splashed it over my face looking back up into the mirror.  
There was a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Two projects are due next week by Friday and tomorrow is my only day off from working down at the bar.  
I reached for a hair tie on the counter and pulled my dark hair into a bun on top of my head with a sigh.  
After brushing my teeth and washing my face properly I turned back into my room, pulled a sweatshirt over my head and rolled onto my mattress burying myself in all the pillows I had come to collect over my nineteen years of life and fell asleep.

Thunder shook my apartment and I jolted awake, springing straight up in bed. Lighting as bright as day struck the sky and soon after was another clap of dangerously loud thunder. Muffled voices came from the living room, and after another rumble of thunder the voices turned into screams.  
“Mama?” I called out, feeling my stomach start to flip. I could hear her scream again as if she was shouting to someone else inside with her. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I jumped to the floor, my purple nightgown hanging below my knees. My nails and toenails were painted pink and I had a temporary tattoo of Blues Clues on my arm. My room continued the shake and the lightning kept striking. I heard the wind outside pick up, the whistling coming through the windows. Peeking out of one of them all I could see was the darkness of the sky and the tops of a few buildings, but no rain. I wasn’t tall enough to see down to the ground yet.  
“Mama?” I called out again, a bit louder this time getting closer to the closed door.  
“Rachel,” She shouted, “Go to sleep!” Her voice was broken, she sounded like she was in trouble. My stomach flipped again and I felt my heartbeat pick up. If she was in trouble I wasn’t going to go back to sleep. She taught me that if I was ever in trouble that I should call 911 and answer their questions. I knew all of my information and everything about my mom. I lifted a hand and turned the doorknob. The phone was on the counter in the kitchen. The bedroom door creaked open slowly and I looked out into the living room but didn’t see anything. Taking two more steps out I found the phone on the counter with my eyes and felt proud. I was going to make it. As I was running for it, I looked toward the front door and saw my mom sitting on the floor against the door with her hands and legs locked up in a metal band that looked like they were shaped like snakes. She was crying and she looked like she was hurt, she was bleeding on her face and her arms. I slowed my running.  
“Mama?” I pouted reaching a hand toward her. The room fell silent and it seemed as if the entire world did too. The thunder and lightning stopped, and so did the wind. The noises that caused my mom and I to shout had all gone away. I froze and watched her and she shook her head quickly side to side and cried.  
“Rachel, go,” She begged, agony in her voice, “Go, go, go.”  
“No,” A deep, gravely voice spoke. Slowly looking beside her I found a man so tall he looked like he wouldn’t fit inside of our doorway. It was dark so it was hard to figure out what he looked like, but it almost looked as if his skin was blue.  
“Rachel,” He spoke again, coming closer to me. My small feet walked me backwards as he came toward me, backing me against the living room wall.  
“Baby, run!” My mother screamed, but before I could take off a large blue hand was grabbing onto me and picking me up. I let out a piercing shriek at his cold touch and continued to scream the longer his icy hands held me in the air.

Suddenly I sat up in bed to the sound of my phone alarm going off beside me with a gasp. Fumbling around for it, I shut it off and flopped back onto my pillows taking a long deep breath. It wasn’t the first time I had dreamt something up like that. As a kid my mother always told me how active of an imagination I had. She influenced me to get into art by telling me to write about these dreams and draw pictures of what I saw. There’s two notepads full of pictures of men and women like the man I just saw in that dream somewhere buried in my school things. Elementary school teachers would scold my mom for letting me tell my stories and share with the other kids, but she allowed me to express myself and taught me to not be afraid of who I was, and I’m thankful for that because I live by it to this day. I refuse to shrink myself for another human being which automatically didn’t make me too popular in high school.  
Picking my phone up I swiped open to my messages between Shaun and I and told him about the dream. Setting my phone back down I waited patiently for the ding and lifted it back up once I got it.

S: You haven’t had a dream like this in a few years.. right?!

I started to type a response, but he double texted me and read my mind.

R: Since my  
S: Since your mom passed right?!

I deleted the words and nodded to myself.

R: Yeah. I think it’s just me being stressed over this semester ending.  
S: That seems fair enough?  
R: It does.....

There was a moment before he texted back.

S: .....but?

I laughed at how well he knew me. He knew more was coming.

R: ....but I would only dream these dreams whenever she got bad.  
S: How old were you in the dream?

I paused and tried to remember the things that I saw. The nail polish, the tattoo, the Little Mermaid nightgown.

R: Probably eight.  
S: Right... and that’s when you were becoming more independent right? You were walking yourself to school and she was... starting to go through a rougher time.  
R: You’re right.

A minute passed before either of us said anything. Then we both sent a message at the same time.

R: What time do you work today?  
S: You okay??

I laughed to myself and sent him a thumbs up.

S: Okay good...... and I open at 1 today. It’s Sunday so it’s just me there. You should swing by and hang out if you don’t work yourself too hard today!  
R: Thanks Shaunyyy. I probably will.

He sent me a heart and I smiled tossing my phone on the bed. It was nine thirty and time for me to get started on this day.

Breakfast was the usual, an Eggos waffle in the microwave and a cup of almost burnt coffee because my pot was on the fritz. I watched the news for a half hour to catch up on any life business I had the potential of missing, and then I showered and unpacked all of my art things on the kitchen table. My paints were set out along with a few different sized canvases I had just bought after getting paid last Wednesday. My two projects were simple. One was for my color theory class, I needed to efficiently mix paint to create a proper color wheel with every color on there, and then add beside the wheel all the definitions to what each word meant. This project being more than easy for me, I finished properly in almost an hour. The second project, however, took me three. It was for my regular painting class, and the assignment was to freestyle and create something that represented who we were as a person.  
I scribbled for forty-five minutes on scrap paper trying to come up with a story about me and who I was and where I came from, but in the end I couldn’t see how anyone would find ‘Girl Grows Up Alone with Drunk Mother Who Dies and is Left More Alone’ interesting. I was just another sob story everyone was tired of hearing. I never even learned from my mother where we were from or how we ended up here. It was just the two of us. I never met any other family members. I never even knew who my father was. We never spoke about it, and I’ve kicked myself for it since she passed because I never asked her.  
My eyes flickered between the blank canvas and the piece of paper I violated. Grabbing the sheet I crumbled it in my hands, stood up from my chair and frustratedly threw the paper into the kitchen and watched as it bounced off a cabinet, onto the counter and rolled into the sink. I got myself a glass of water and decided on a quick break to give my brain a rest. Looking around the apartment sipping the cool water I let my mind wander. I remembered the dream I had, and what I had said to Shaun. It was clearly a stress dream. Although, I thought, judging by the thoughts I had afterwards maybe it was a sign. My mom influenced me to be an artist because of my dreams. The dreams gave me an outlet, a different world to immerse myself in and create on a piece of paper.  
I nearly dropped my glass on the floor. Setting it down I hurried back to the table and began mixing some blue paint. I was going to go back to my roots, where it started. The visions that got me into art.

By the time I was finished I was more than proud. My arms were covered in shades of white and blue, but I was happy. My mind had traveled while I was mid-painting and the canvas turned into a world I had never seen before. The people were from my dreams, but the world and scenery around them came from somewhere else inside of me. It was clearly fantasy, but beautiful.  
Glancing to my phone I had a missed call from Shaun from five minutes ago. The time read two fifteen. Wiping off what paint I could on my hands and arms, I tapped on Shaun’s name to call him back.

“Hey!” He answered at nearly a whisper seeming excited.  
“Hey, I just got done,” I said slipping my shoes on, “I feel like a mess but I want to come hang out down there.”  
“Uh, yeah,” Shaun said sarcastically and I laughed, “Rach, they’re back.” I paused and raised my eyebrows.  
“The Avenger’s guys?” I asked, slipping on shoes.  
“Mhm,” He said, “They just got here. That’s why I called you before. It’s just the two from last night.”  
“That’s crazy,” I said, “Kinda weird.”  
“Not weird for me, I’m loving this!” Shaun said. I couldn’t see him, but I knew he was cheesing behind the phone.  
“Shaun, I’m sorry, but Captain America is not going to have a crush on you,” I laughed out loud grabbing my keys and leaving my apartment.  
“Shut up, Rachel,” He groaned.  
“I’m on my way now, and beware!” I teased, “I’m a little hangry!”  
“Nacho’s coming right up,” Shaun said and I hung up with a small thank you.


	2. Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel receives news from two unsuspected men. She’s then taken to meet some people kids her age dream of meeting, but instead of excitement Rachel feels uneasy.

Walking into the bar I decided to sit at one of our tables that was hidden in a small nook in the corner of the building. It had its own tv on the wall beside it and had a perfect view of the bar. This table was usually reserved for friends or ourselves for visits like these.  
The moment I stepped in the door I found the men sitting at the bar in the same spots as last night. Tony Stark was talking on the phone and Captain America was drinking a beer with his eyes on the tv above his head. When the door shut behind me Tony glanced toward me and it seemed as if he rushed himself to get off the telephone. Getting a good look at the two of them now in the daylight it was clear it was really them and my heart skipped a few beats.  
“Rach!” Shaun called out following me to the table. Smiling, I slipped into the booth against the wall facing the bar.  
“This is insane,” I whispered, holding back a huge grin looking between Shaun and the guys at the bar. His eyes went wide and he nodded quickly.  
“Totally crazy, dude,” He whispered back in a sarcastic panic, “I don’t even know how to talk to them.”  
“Well, are they talking about anything important?” I asked curiously and pulled my knees up so my feet were on the seat.  
“I can’t hear a word they’re saying,” He sighed, glancing at them over his shoulder. They were both speaking closely to one another again, “I have your food!” He suddenly remembered, did a small jump, and hurried back into the kitchen. My eyes followed him as I smiled, and they then found Tony Stark looking toward me again. He didn’t even turn away when we made eye contact. His eyes squinted a bit, and his eyebrows pushed together as he said something to Captain America who looked over to me for a split second and then back to Tony.  
They spoke to each other. More like they bickered with one another, a small fight that Tony won, so Captain America started his way over toward me. I instantly planted my feet on the floor and sat up straight. I pulled my arms off the table and glued them to my lap hiding all of the paint I was too lazy to actually really clean off.  
“Hi,” He said to me in a sweet voice once he was beside me, “Mind if I sit?” He asked, gesturing toward the booth across from me. Feeling frozen in my place I just looked at him and shook my head. He gave me a small smile and sat himself down.  
“Steve. Steve Rogers,” He said reaching out a hand for me to shake. I sheepishly gave him a hand smeared with blue to shake. He looked toward it carefully, his eyes quizzing my every move.  
“Captain America,” I said quietly with a small nod and he sighed.  
“In the flesh,” He chuckled, “And you are?” His eyebrows were raised.  
“Rachel,” I said.  
“Nice to meet you, Rachel,” Steve said. His voice was so calming. Deep and rich yet so incredibly soothing.  
“You too, Steve,” I returned back to him with a smile, finally. Taking a quick deep breath I tried to shake the starstruck nerves away.  
“I’ll take a guess and say that you work here as well?” He asked me, gesturing his hands around the room.  
“I do,” I answered him, doing my best to speak up and seem interesting. Meeting new people and keeping them engaged in conversation wasn’t my strongest suit.  
“Pretty nice,” He nodded, “Have you been working here a long time?”  
“Well, I’m nineteen. I started here when I was sixteen, so you could say it’s been a long time,” I laughed making him smile.   
“That’s great,” He said, “Then I’ll take it, you're from around here?” I nodded again.  
“Literally like a block away,” I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony Stark leave his seat and come toward us, and then past him I found Shaun in the door of the kitchen watching me with his jaw wide open. I bit onto my lip to keep from cheesing to big, but gave him enough of a smile to let him know I had no idea what was actually going on right now.  
“Steve, are you boring the poor girl?” Tony said from beside me.  
“No, we’re having a normal conversation-“  
“What we’re here to do isn’t normal, and we don’t have time to talk about life,” Tony stated and sat down beside me. I scooted myself over to give him some room.  
“Sorry, kid,” He said to me, “We don’t mean to bombard you like this.”  
“It’s... okay?” I said quietly and unsure. My eyes flickered from both of them, them both looking at me with concerned eyes. We were quiet for another moment before I cracked a laugh, “Oh no,” I groaned, “Did Shaun let it slip I’m a literal orphan?” I laughed again, feeling used to situations like these. People from families, or teachers in school always went above and beyond to send their condolences or charity when they found out what I went through as a child, so this didn’t seem to be much different.  
“What? No,” Tony sneered and Steve watched him with uneasy eyes.  
“Oh,” I sat back with wide eyes and then laughed again, “I misread this situation then.” Steve smiled at me again.  
“How old are you?” Tony asked me.  
“She’s nineteen,” Steve said and Tony snapped his head toward him and shot him a look before turning back to me.  
“Nineteen,” I laughed under my breath.  
“Mom passed when you were seventeen,” Tony said, taking me by surprise.  
“How did you-“ I began but he cut me off.  
“What if we told you that you weren’t a literal orphan?” He asked swiftly, almost mocking my words. My jaw fell open.  
“Tony,” Steve said angrily, but Tony held up a finger. His attention never seemed to leave me. I stared back at him, in complete shock, feeling as though my body had gone cold. After a moment Tony nodded his head and raised an eyebrow.  
“Kid?” He asked me.  
“Yes?” I whispered, still frozen in place.  
“We need you,” He said quietly, “We all do.” He looked to Steve who was watching me.  
“I know this is crazy,” Steve began.  
“Uh, yeah?” I suddenly shouted pushing myself further away from them.  
“Rachel,” Steve tried again.  
“No,” I held up a hand, my face turning angry, “I haven’t lived my last three years in hell like this just to have you two big shots come tell me my mom is alive?! Do you think I’m mental!” Shaun was behind the bar now, chin resting on his hands, watching us looking worried. Steve seemed as if he wanted to reach out to me and comfort me. Tony on the other hand was just waiting for me to finish.  
“It’s not your mom, kid,” He said with a shake of his head, “We know your dad.” My heart skipped a beat and I felt my hands turn clammy. Taking in a deep breath, I sucked in another one right after and then another.  
“Tony she’s going to have a panic attack,” Steve spoke quickly standing up from the table reaching over Tony for me. The room around me started to spin and my arms and legs started to get tingly. My breathing was staggered and shallow, and then I could no longer hear either of their voices. It was after that that the room turned black.

“Had you ever thought of helping her move?” Steve’s voice appeared in my ear. I heard shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of a door.  
“No, she’s pretty adamant about independence,” Shaun’s voice came next, “She’s never complained about it, but she ALWAYS keeps it freezing in here. Our friends and I just let her vibe.” I groaned and started to open my eyes. I know Shaun did not just say the word vibe to Captain America.  
“Tony, she’s awake,” Steve said and he knelt down by my side. Sitting myself up I looked around and found we were in my apartment. I was laying on my couch with Shaun sitting by my feet. Steve was in front of me now holding my arm checking my pulse, and glancing over my shoulder I caught Tony by my kitchen table staring at my projects.  
“Steve, did you see this?” He asked as his eyes danced all over my three hour long painting.  
“Busy here,” Steve rolled his eyes. He sat my arm down and looked me in the eyes, his eyes studying me, “You feeling okay?” He asked with a small smile. Still feeling a little lightheaded, I hesitated but nodded.  
“So, let me get this straight,” Tony began coming around the front of the couch, “You never knew your father,” I shook my head, “Your pal here filled us in on some info.” I glanced at Shaun who gave me a guilty smile.  
“Sorry,” He whispered and I shrugged.  
“We’ve learned it was just you and mom here, and dad was never a part of a picture,” Tony said and I answered him again with the nod of my head, “That’s crazy because you look just like...” His voice continued to trail off. He began pacing, rubbing a hand over his beard.  
“Tony we shouldn’t tell her all of this right here,” Steve stood up and placed a hand on one of Tony’s shoulders. They both looked at Shaun who gave them a sweet, innocent smile.  
“I trust him,” I said confidently.  
“That’s great, we don’t,” Tony said flatly and held a hand out to me. I hesitated again, but took a hold of it and he helped me off of the couch.  
“Are you okay to come with us?” Steve placed his other hand on my shoulder.  
“Where?” I asked looking at it.  
“Headquarters,” Tony spoke as if I had asked a ridiculous question, “You can ride shotgun in the Audi.” He wiggled his eyebrows sarcastically, pulled his keys out of his pocket and clicked a button. From all the way downstairs I heard the roar of an engine. I looked to Shaun who was still smiling.  
“Don’t worry about me,” He said holding up his hands, “I’ll take care of your place.”  
“I won’t be that long,” I laughed.  
“We don’t know that,” Tony said under his breath and then I was guided out of the room by Steve with his hand on my shoulder.

Tony drove us straight out of the city and into the suburbs of New York. He answered a few calls from someone named Friday, and between them he questioned me.  
“Have you ever felt different?” He asked numerous times, many different ways. Each time I answered with a shake of my head. My attention stayed on the road for a majority of the ride with my mind racing with my own questions and just plain confusion.  
“It seems like you treat your friends nicely,” Tony said after clearing his throat. No one had spoken in twenty minutes. Not taking my eyes off the road, I nodded.  
“You know, you could look at me,” He said a little louder, “I get we’ve maybe, possibly, traumatized you today. However, this is no way to have a conversation.” Lowering my eyebrows, I slowly turned my head and glared at him. He met my eyes and his went wide with a double take. Steve laughed from behind us.  
“Talk about trauma,” He said leaning forward toward Tony, “That look is familiar, huh?” I turned to look toward Steve who smiled reassuringly to me. In one single look he let me know I could ignore Tony, and that everything was going to be alright.  
We pulled up to a gate before a long driveway where Tony stuck his hand out the window to scan it on a monitor. After it registered it was him, the woman through the speaker welcomed him and the gate opened with a clang of the metal. Tony stepped on the gas pedal harder than he did when we were on the main road and we sped up toward the building that had the iconic ‘A’ on it. It looked like it was three stories high on the outside, but I’m sure on the inside there was more to it. The walls seemed as if they were made of glass, and there were numerous, of what I would think, landing pads around for planes to come down on. Buildings full of military looking things, and machinery surrounded us. The entire thing was enormous and I couldn’t help but drop my jaw as I got out of the car.   
Nerves suddenly struck me again. I took a deep breath and glanced behind me to find Steve coming to stand beside me.  
“Don’t worry, not everyone is here,” He sighed crossing his arms, “Just us and a few others who are going to help you get comfortable.” I quizzed him with my eyes.  
“Help me get comfortable?” I asked and he looked away from me quickly.  
“You’re going to have a lot of questions,” He began.  
“I already do,” I said bitterly, and he looked back at me with understanding eyes.  
“I know,” He said and then put a hand to my shoulder again, “But one of us is going to be able to get you truthful answers. And he’s here.” Tony came around the car and watched me. He was nodding his head.  
“You ready, kid?” He said smoothly. This was just another day at the office for him, but for me it was my entire world about to be rocked. I’m a nineteen year old college freshman amateur artist, and these men, the Avengers no less, come to me and tell me they need my help. They tell me they know who my father is when I’ve gone my entire life thinking I never really had one. I’ve gone my entire life never needing one. I’ve told myself, and I believe that there was a good reason, my mother never spoke about my father and that it was for my own well being. I was so content with her and living the way we did I never needed to ask about him. Even now while living on my own it’s never crossed my mind to go looking for him, or asking questions about him. I wouldn’t even know where to start.   
The thought of walking into this building with the Avengers and meeting my father had me terrified that my life was going to change for the worse. I don’t need a father taking care of me. I don’t need a father to come into my life after not being here for nineteen years. I didn’t want to move, I didn’t want to leave New York City, and I certainly didn’t want anyone else lending me money. Looking over to Tony I took a deep breath and nodded.  
“Yes,” I said to him in a tone that dug at his need for me to respond to him. Steve smirked. Tony sighed and started for the door, Steve holding it open for me and following me inside.   
My calculations were correct because the inside of this building seemed ten times bigger than the outside. Staircases seemed to lead into the sky, and the tall ceilings made this place seem even taller. Every floor plan was open, and the floors themselves could be eaten off of, they were so clean and shiny. There were a few men and women dressed in business clothes bustling around, going up and down the stairs, but avoiding the elevator I spotted in the back.  
“Steve, who else do we have upstairs waiting for us?” Tony asked quietly as we walked through the first floor and stepped into the elevator. It was clear he was trying to keep his words between the two of them. Steve leaned closer to Tony and gave him an answer, him knowing how to be discreet. Tony pressed a floor number and kept his gaze forward toward the door, glancing to me once with an enlightened look upon his face.  
“Someone’s ready to meet you,” He said and I felt my stomach squeeze. Folding my arms I took a deep breath.  
“It’s him, right?” I asked flatly. They both turned to me, Steve looking confused.  
“My dad,” I said, shaking my head.  
“Oh,” Steve said and tried to speak, but Tony cut him off.  
“No, he’s not here right now,” Was all he said right before the elevator doors opened. Tony walked out quickly, and Steve motioned for me to leave next.  
“Is she with you?” A dangerously deep, thick accented voice came from around the corner in front of me. Turning into the room I was greeted by two new men I hadn’t met before. A tall, extremely jacked blonde with long hair and a man similar to Tony.  
They were all standing around what I would describe as a bar or a lounge that was a few steps down from me. It didn’t seem very super hero-y to me in here. Steve came by and smiled to me as he joined the other men. I came down the steps slowly as Steve said hello to them.  
“Hey,” Tony said to the blonde, tapping his chest and gesturing his chin to me. The muscular man who was wearing a smile on his face let it fall once our eyes met. He took two steps away from the other guys not breaking his attention. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before I raised a hand to give him a small wave.  
“Hello,” I said quietly and watched his expression give a hint of sadness. His eyes began to look me up and down as he came closer to me. I took one step back and he paused holding up his hands.  
“I’m sorry,” He said in a hushed voice, “I’ve just been very eager to meet you since we found you.” His voice was comforting. We shared another moment here looking at one another and that’s when I remembered who this was.  
“You’re Thor,” I smiled and he gave me a small laugh, “I knew I knew who you were.” His smile faded a bit.  
“And you’re... Rachel,” He said, taking another small step toward me, “You’re very beautiful, Rachel.” He nodded his head, almost like he was bowing.  
“Thank you,” I said and nodded back feeling as if I had to do it. Thor smiled again.  
“Are you teasing me?” He squinted his eyes and my body shot straight up.  
“No,” I answered quickly, “I would never.” Instant regret. In the moment it felt right.  
“I’m only kidding,” He laughed, “But, trust me, you’ll tease me eventually. It’s in your nature.” He winked at me and then turned to stand back with the guys who had found their way over to the bar. I followed reluctantly, waiting for them to speak to me.   
Gazing around the room at all of the artifacts that were hanging on the walls I unzipped my black hoodie and let it hang open, the temperature so much different inside this building then outside. I grabbed the sides of it and lifted it a bit trying to cool down.  
“Everything okay?” Thor asked me as I got closer to them. I nodded and paused.  
“Just a little warm in here,” I said, and my words made them all look at each other like they knew something I didn’t.  
“What?” I asked, and was ignored.  
“Are you sure he didn’t clone himself?” The second Tony said, making Thor and Tony crack a laugh.  
“You would think he did,” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, because this is just unbelievable,” The second Tony said looking at me.  
“Excuse me,” I said, my tone going flat again.  
“Guys, can we please give her some answers,” Steve snapped holding a hand toward me. The two of us shared a mutually annoyed look.  
“We can. That’s why Thor is here,” Tony said tapping the blonde’s chest again. Steve, Tony and the second Tony broke into a small argument in hushed voices and with words I couldn’t even understand. I watched them in disbelief, tossing around when and how I would get what I came here for. My future depended on all of this, this was going to change me forever and here they sit like children.  
“Excuse me!” I repeated raising my voice and they stopped mid sentence to look at me. I heard my echo go throughout the room, I didn’t even realize how loud I spoke. Tony and the second Tony were in shock. Thor had a smile playing at his lips and Steve looked at me empathetically. I felt bad seeing Steve, I certainly didn’t mean to yell at him. He’s been here trying to help me through this.  
“Yes?” Thor asked. They remained silent. I sighed, clenching my fists. I saw Tony’s eyes glance at them for a split second and it made me wonder what he was expecting. In the car when he was asking me if I had ever felt different, or experienced anything out of the ordinary growing up, it didn’t occur to me that he was hinting and trying to ask me if I was one of them. I released my fists and watched relief wash over him.  
“This is a big deal,” I said, my voice going soft, “I may be just another project to you, or whatever you brought me here for... but if you guys really know who my dad is, and you’re going to have me meet him... that’s life changing. The thought of that is exhausting and overwhelming. So, if you need me to meet him I’m going to need to do it when I’m ready.” I felt my confidence skyrocket once I finished speaking. Steve smiled and gave a gentle nod of his head.  
“Yeah,” Tony began and I had thought he would take my words into consideration, but as I’ve begun to know Tony Stark he doesn't do that for people, “For your own good you’re going to have to work with us.” My heart sank to my knees. Steve looked down toward his feet before looking up to Tony.  
“This is Bruce Banner,” Tony pointed to the second Tony beside him, “He’s a genius. You’ll be working with him for some time.”  
“Some time... what do you mean? How long am I going to be here?” I asked, running my hands through my hair feeling frustrated.  
“Hm,” Tony frowned, “Not sure, kid. I’d say as long as it takes to save our two planets.” He glanced to Thor and back to me. My eyes grew wide.  
“What?” I whispered. Thor stood up and came closer to me than before. He towered over me.  
“We really need you to help us, Rachel,” He spoke quietly, “We... I... believe you’re the one who can help put an end to some madness.”  
“M-me?” My voice remained at a whisper, “What do you expect me to do? I’m not... you guys. I can’t... do things.” Thor placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled.  
“I know you can,” He said, “It will come with practice. It’s inside of you, I know you have the mind to learn it.”  
“How?” My eyebrows furrowed.  
“Because you have half of his mind and he had to learn it, too.” His words had me floored. I watched him curiously, his mannerisms and his energy entirely too familiar and comforting.  
“Do you know him?” I asked already knowing the answer. Thor paused, his smile growing.  
“I do. I know him more than any of them do.”  
“Can I talk to you about this?” I asked him. He broke his gaze to look at Tony who nodded and shooed us away with a flick of his hand. I peeked around Thor to find Steve who encouraged me to go.  
“Let’s go outside, you’ll feel more comfortable there,” Thor said and allowed me to start for the elevator first.


	3. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting some of the team, Rachel is taken aside and learns about her true father. Another turn of events, she also learns she isn’t totally alone anymore.

Standing beside Thor in the elevator was the strangest thing. As we were going down he was telling me all about the Avengers and the history of how they began to move into this building after the first attack on New York City.  
“I was young,” I told him, “And then when the second attack happened I was about to lose my mom, but didn’t know it.” He nodded understandingly.  
“I lost my mother, too. I know exactly how it feels,” He gave me a single pat on the back knocking me forward slightly, “I’m so sorry!” He gasped and I laughed.  
“It’s alright, strongest Avenger,” I smiled.  
“Tell that to Banner,” He shook his head at his own inside joke.  
We both left the elevator once we were to the ground floor and I followed Thor around the other side of the building. He took us out a door in the back and into a small garden with a few tables and chairs. Thor pulled out a seat for me to sit, pushing me in, and then he sat across from me.  
“This is cute,” I said admiring the bushes of roses around us, “I didn’t know superheroes had a thing for gardening.” Thor smirked.  
“Once you get to know Bruce you’ll understand why the grounds of this place are so well kept,” He said.  
“A scientist with a flair for floweric art?” I smized. Thor glanced to the bushes, his smile still there.  
“What do you know about us?” He asked me, his eyebrows lowering. Sighing, I zipped my hoodie up and shrugged. I thought back to Shaun and my friends in the city and how they knew so much more about the Avengers than I did. While I was busy taking care of my mother and I as a child, they had time to invest in being fans of these superheroes. Shaun knew the most and would always drag on about them at work. I cursed myself now for not paying full attention to him.  
“Oh man... well I know you’re not from here... Earth, I mean. Captain- Steve. Steve was frozen or something, and brought back to life. Tony is Iron Man and an insufferable only child,” I paused as Thor let out a roar of laughter making me smile, “You have Black Widow, she's a badass, the Hulk and an Ant... man?” He nodded.  
“You’re hilarious, I hope you know that,” Thor sat forward leaning his arms against the table between us, “There’s also more of us. If I tell you more will you try to keep it between us?” He asked and I nodded reluctantly, knowing that he meant I couldn’t tell Shaun or anyone else about the inside information.  
“Are you allowed to tell me?” I asked.  
“I have to,” He said.  
“Why?”   
“You’re going to be here a while, I need you to know who everyone is,” He said. I sat back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest feeling a slight anger shoot through my body.  
“Who’s telling me the truth?” I snapped at him, and he just watched me, “Earlier it was just for a little bit, now you’re all saying I’m going to be here for a while. Who’s telling me the truth?” My voice raised. Thor’s expression remained the same, but he began to raise an eyebrow.  
“I can see him in you,” He whispered. My anger subsided and was replaced by intrigue, “Whenever you speak passionately he comes out of you. You have his spark. You have his sarcasm. I’ve known you for only twenty minutes yet it’s as if I’ve known you forever.” I slowly uncrossed my arms and folded them on my lap. I hadn’t even realized but the longer he spoke the further in I leaned toward him. We shared a minute of comfortable silence, Thor’s eyes drawing all over my face with a growing smile.  
“They were right upstairs, by the way. You look just like him,” He said, “As if every feature on your face was placed by him himself.” A door opened behind us suddenly, knocking both of us out of our thoughts. Spinning my head around startled, I found a redhead dressed in what looked like training clothes. The second we made eye contact she gasped, reaching for her chest, taking a few steps backwards making me jump.  
“Oh my god,” She groaned looking at Thor.  
“I know,” He grinned happily.  
“I thought she was him,” She composed herself and came to the side of our table, “Nice to meet you, I’m Natasha.” She held out a hand keeping her composed expression. I placed my hand in hers and shook it glancing to Thor.  
“Black Widow,” He mouthed to me and I instantly sat up straight.  
“Hi, I’m Rachel,” I said politely.  
“I know,” Natasha smiled, taking her hand back.  
“Is everything alright?” Thor asked her.  
“I just got here and before going up to the science fair I wanted to see if you knew when-,” She paused and glanced to me respectfully, “Rachel,” She nodded, “-was getting here. Obviously she’s already here and in good hands so I’ll let the family reunion commence. Excuse me,” She smiled and left us to go back inside. My heart skipped a beat as I looked back to Thor who was already looking at me with uncertainty. Natasha was clearly not supposed to say those words.  
“What did she say?” I whispered nearly inaudible. Thor turned his chin up, keeping his eyes on me. He nodded after a moment, clarifying her words.  
“Family?” I whispered again. I felt frozen. Paralyzed. After another moment he nodded again.  
“You are the daughter of my brother,” He said. A lump appeared in my throat and I tried to push it down. I could feel my bottom lip want to shake, but I did my best to keep it still. My eyes, however, brimmed with tears.  
“Family?” I whispered, repeating myself, bringing the sleeves of my hoodie up to hold my face. Looking at Thor I took in a shaky breath, “I don’t have family.” His face fell slightly at my choice of words.  
“I’m sorry,” I wiped my eyes and got myself together, “I didn’t... have family.”  
“You do now,” He reached an arm out to grab onto one of my hands. I watched it happen, I wanted to pull away, but everything about him was comforting.  
“So you’re, what? Like my uncle or something?” I shrugged with a sniffle. Thor laughed.  
“Uncle Thor,” He said out loud and we both cringed.  
“No,” We said at the same time, making us laugh.  
“Just Thor,” He nodded his head and I agreed, “Your father is my adopted, younger brother. Do you know who that is?” His voice lowered as did his eyebrows again. He was speaking carefully. I shook my head and he sighed looking away.  
“Is he an Avenger?” I asked, realizing we were still holding hands. Thor gave mine a squeeze.  
“Not necessarily. I would like him to be, he’s quite a genius,” He squinted his eyes, “He’s helped us, but...”   
“But what?” I perked up as his voice faded out. Uneasiness washed over him as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. My stomach flopped.  
“Your father’s name is Loki,” He said. I took in a sharp deep breath feeling relief finally hearing his name. The corners of my lips pricked up and Thor hesitated to continue.  
“Go on,” I whispered, eager for more.  
“You don’t know anything about Loki?” He asked me. I smiled bigger at the sound of his name again, it was so regal and different like Thors.  
“No, I don’t,” I said to him. Seeing him hesitate I dropped my smile, “What is going on? Is he some sort of criminal?” I asked sarcastically. Thor glanced at me quickly with a subtle shrug and my jaw dropped.  
“Not a criminal, he just enjoys a bit of mischief,” He said, “And by mischief I mean he sent the first attack on New York.” I sat in shock. Thor squeezed my hand again.  
“Don’t worry, he was being controlled by something called a Mind Stone, and after that he helped me save Asgard many times,” He said quickly and smiled trying to ease the news in. I pulled my hand away and sat back in my seat. Thor went on to tell me stories of how my father protected him, and then told me stories of how the two of them would get into trouble together. They grew up together as close brothers even though my father was adopted. Odin, their father, saved my father from his home, that apparently wasn’t Asgard, and made him an Asgardian.  
“So, if you’re all from... As... gard,” I began.  
“Yes?” Thor nodded for me to go on.  
“Does that make me... As... guardian?” I cringed, hoping I was saying the right things. Thor smiled and shook his head.  
“You are a Midgardian,” He said. I sighed.  
“This is a lot of information,” I whispered, putting my head into my hands.  
“We can stop now,” Thor said pushing his chair back. He stood up and came to my side, resting a hand to my shoulder. I looked at it and then looked at him. This must be a trademark Avenger thing.  
“We’ve been out here for some time. I’m sure Bruce would love to meet with you now,” He gave me a pat and helped pull my chair out for me. Once I was standing I turned my chin up to look at him. When in a room with Tony and Steve he looked to be their height, but standing alone it was as if he was seven feet tall.   
I thought about having to go up that elevator to talk to Bruce Banner about the same exact things I did with Thor, maybe more. The thought of that nearly making me nauseous, this first news not setting in yet. I’m pretty sure my body was in shock.  
“What is Bruce going to talk to me about?” I asked quietly.  
“I’m going to have to let Bruce tell you that because I don’t do the big words,” He grinned, “Are you alright?” His face twisted with subtle worry. I shrugged my shoulders and looked toward the roses.  
“I’m overwhelmed,” I spoke honestly, “I went from being alone for three years to having a father and an uncle in three hours. And they’re superhumans.”  
“Right,” Thor mumbled, “Well, I’ll tell you what,” I looked back up to him and he pointed toward me, “Let’s just go in and have you get to know everyone here. We’ll get you acquainted with the place and the team. I’ll save you from Banner tonight. What do you say?” I smiled.  
There wasn’t an ounce of my being that understood what family was like, or how family acted with one another. My friends will say we’re family to each other, but I know first hand that that’s not family. It’s not family in the sense that I want it to be. I get to hear all of the stories my friends tell me about their vacations and their holidays and their siblings or cousins. Since a young age I can remember longing for a little brother or sister, but the moment I started to care for myself that wish had disappeared and turned into me wishing that my mother would want to go to the park again or eat dinner together. Shaun, Jess and Elliot will always have my back and I know that I could always count on them for anything, but deep in my heart I wanted real, blood family.  
“So you’re like a cool uncle,” Was all I said to Thor and he laughed. He put a hand to my shoulder again and turned me around to guide me back inside the building.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I checked the time and it read four thirty. It’s been a little over an hour since I left my apartment with Tony and Steve. I unlocked my phone with the passcode of my mothers birthday and found eleven unread messages from Shaun. Tapping on the thread I smiled and shook my head because I knew he would be blowing me up.

S: Let me know when you’re there because OH MY GOD.  
S: This is literally crazy...... LITERALLY crazy.  
S: You just got in the car with THE AVENGERS.  
S: You’re riding shotgun in one of Tony Starks audi’s RACHEL.  
S: Okay I know it’s only been ten minutes but text me back please  
S: Rachel you’re killing me over here  
S: I’m eating your cheez-it’s btw..... I’ll reimburse you for the damage.  
S: Okay honey bunches of oats it’s been 45 minutes can a guy get an update?!!  
S: If you’re making out with Captain America I’ll kill you with my bare hands we’ve discussed he’s mine.  
S: Now it’s been an hour. In all honesty I really hope you’re okay.  
S: I’ll leave you alone now....... text me back or call me so I can talk to you please

Glancing up in front of me I saw Thor standing beside the elevator leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He wasn’t watching me, just looking around the building, but I knew he was waiting for me.  
“Hey,” I said walking over to him, “Is it okay if I call someone real quick?” He looked at my phone and then at me with a smile.  
“Sure,” He said, “But no need to be quick, take your time, don’t talk too fast.”  
“Okay,” I assured him, keeping the amusement that he didn’t understand my wording to myself.  
“I’m going to go upstairs,” He said, pressing the arrow on the wall, “When you’re ready to come up, come to the third floor and find us down the hallway.” Giving him a nod as he tapped my shoulder, he stepped into the elevator and I turned away tapping on Shauns contact on my phone. It rang only once before he answered.  
“Oh my god?” He sounded annoyed, “I’m sorry,” He then said quickly, “I’m so sorry, I was just really worried. Are you good? Is everything okay? What happened? Where are you?”   
“Hi to you, too,” I sighed taking small strides around the tiled floor, “I’m okay, I’m at the Avengers... place.” It was as if I could feel Shaun’s stink eye through the phone. With his range of knowledge on these people he hated it when anyone got something incorrect about them around him.   
“You’re at the Compound!?” He gasped, “It’s called the Compound, Rachel!”   
“Sorry,” I mumbled. Footsteps sounded behind me, startling me. Turning to look over my shoulder it was just two women in office clothes walking toward the stairs. Neither of them seemed to notice me.  
“What’s it like? Tell me everything. Can you take pictures?” Shaun was speaking at a mile a minute, “Who did you meet? Oh my god, who else is there with you?”   
“Shaun!” I said loudly, cutting him off.  
“I’m so sorry,” He whispered guiltily, “Please, talk. Ignore me.” His voice was squeaky, making me laugh.  
“It’s fine, I know this is kind of cool for you,” I said, “But it’s been insane. I met Thor.”  
“You met Thor?!” Shaun shouted.  
“And Black Widow.”  
“And Black Widow?” He shouted even louder. I laughed again and brought myself over to the stairs closest to me and sat down on the third step.  
“Someone named Bruce Banner, too, but I’m not sure what he really does here,” I shrugged.  
“Rach, he’s the Hulk.”  
“The WHAT?” My turn to shout. Now that was one Avenger everyone knew. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth and laughed feeling embarrassed.  
“Yeah! Big green guy? That’s Bruce Banner,” Shaun said proudly. I shook my head.  
“I thought he was a separate thing… his own being, yanno? Where would I be without you?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Apparently still at the Avengers Compound because what the hell are you even doing with you there? Tell me about that, please?” He asked.  
“They know my dad,” I said quietly, lowering my voice. Shaun was silent on the other end. I thought about Thor for a moment and what he told me about my father being his adopted brother. All day I’ve been told by every person I’ve met that I look exactly like him. Looking at Thor it seems as if the adoption thing checks out seeing that I have dark hair and finer features while he’s blonde and his features are broad and strong.  
“Shaun...” I whispered.  
“Yeah, Rach?” He asked sweetly.  
“What do you know about Loki?” I asked hesitantly. His line was quiet for about twenty two seconds before he finally answered me.  
“Rachel... are... are you-“  
“Yeah, yeah I am,” I answered him fast, “I already know what you’re asking, the answer is yes. He’s my dad.” I was speaking bluntly and quickly as if I was Tony.  
“Rachel,” Shaun said, “Are you okay?” I paused and bit onto my lip. That lump that appeared in my throat before was back, and the tears that filled my eyes once began to come down.  
“Not really,” I whispered, sucking in a shaky breath, “I don’t know what to do. I’m going to have to meet him and I don’t think Tony is going to take no for an answer.” My heart felt as if it was thirty pounds too heavy.  
“You don’t want to meet your dad?” Shaun asked genuinely. I placed my arm across my knee and laid my forehead down on it trying to calm myself down.  
“I don’t know?” I said like more of a question for myself, “My entire life I never had one. Didn’t even ask for one.” Shaun let me speak. I sat up straight and wiped my tears away feeling some anger start to set in.  
“He never came to us,” I said, “He didn’t come get me, or help me, or help my mom.”  
“Rach-“  
“No, it’s the truth. What kind of father does that? Never wanted to meet me? Never wanted... to be around? Even when my mom died. I thought that would be the moment some sort of family was going to come out of the blue and be there for me,” I took a deep breath, clenching my fist tight, “I got nothing. I’ve been nothing. I may as well not even exist.”  
“Rachel,” Shaun said stronger, “You do not mean that. You matter and you matter a hell of a lot to me. We’ve been on this road before. We’ve felt this feeling before, and it is valid, but what do we say to it?” He asked me. I sighed and shook my head.  
“What do we say to it?” He asked louder.  
“We tell it to go the hell away,” I said.  
“Exactly,” He stated, “Go. The HELL away. You’ve gotten yourself through a lot, and you’re going to get through this.”   
Shaun had been with me on some of my worst days. The days I wouldn’t get out of bed, Shaun stayed beside me. The nights I’d have trouble falling asleep, Shaun stayed on the phone with me. I smiled thinking about the time he brought me a dozen balloons to my apartment with donuts because I was having a day full of panic attacks. He stayed over that night as well.  
“Thanks, Shaun,” I said quietly.  
“Of course, Rachel,” He said, “Now... can I tell you about... him?” Sitting up tall I stretched my legs out and nodded, then realized he can’t hear my head nod.  
“Please?” I asked him.  
“I know that he is Thor’s brother,” He started.  
“Yes, I’ve met Uncle Thor,” I said geekily.  
“...Ew,” Shaun muttered, making me laugh.  
“We both hated it too!” I said which made him laugh.  
“Congrats!” He teased, “You have an uncle now,” I rolled my eyes with a smile, “Did he tell you about him?”  
“Only a little bit, but he told me a lot about them growing up together,” I said.  
“Earth isn’t exactly too happy with him,” He said.  
“It’s weird hearing you talk about... Earth like that,” I cringed.  
“I know,” He said flatly, trying to move past my interruption of his presentation, “But Lo- your... dad... was a pretty bad dude. He’s some sort of witch as well, he does all sorts of magic and can project himself to be places his physical being isn’t even near. He’s really powerful, and he’s just got a thing for getting into trouble. It’s what he does. It’s like he needs it to live or something,” Shaun ended that sentence with a laugh and a sigh.  
“He does magic?” I asked curiously not even noticing the smile on my face.  
“Mhm,” Shaun chuckled, “I haven’t heard of him getting into trouble recently, but I do know that he spent a lot of time locked up... so if you were wondering what’s a reason he would have to not come see you? I’d talk to Uncle Thor about it.”   
“Does Thor run the planet Asgard?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.  
“Run? You mean rule? Your family over there is royalty, and no. Thor does not rule Asgard and neither does your dad,” He told me. My mind got stuck after he said royalty.  
“Hang on,” I scoffed, “Am I a freaking princess?” I laughed obnoxiously feeling ridiculous. Shaun laughed with me.  
“I don’t know how it works,” He said honestly, “Gotta talk to your people, girlfriend.”   
“Yeah,” I took a deep breath and looked down at shoes and then to my hand that still had paint on it from earlier today. I tried to pick some of it off with my thumb but it was stuck.  
“Thank you,” I said to Shaun, “I appreciate you, so much.”  
“Anytime, Rach,” He said and I could tell he was smiling, “I got you. I always will. You’ll get through this. You can do this. The Rachel I know is a badass bitch who doesn’t let people push her around. Which is funny because now knowing who your dad is...” I groaned, “I’m sorry,” He laughed, “I’ll leave you alone. You can go. Go try to enjoy this and soak it all in, and if you can’t please try to do it for me!” He pleaded and I groaned again.  
“I love you!” I sang and he sang it back and we hung up.  
I slipped my phone into my pocket and took a long deep breath in and out. Knowing I get to go back home and see Shaun was going to be my new bribe to myself. Once I get through talking to the Avengers, once I get past meeting my dad, I get to go home and watch movies with my best friend and forget this all happened. Without getting a proper timeline from the men upstairs it made it tricky to know when that was actually going to happen, so whether it be tonight or tomorrow, that will be what keeps me going.   
Standing up on the stairs I unzipped my hoodie knowing I was on my way up to a very warm part of this building and I walked towards the elevator. However, as I turned past the side of the stairs I collided straight into a guy who was walking pretty quick clearly on a mission like I was. We both threw our hands up and gasped, but then laughed. He was carrying a few books that ended up on the floor.  
“I’m sorry,” I said reaching down for them at the same time as him. Our hands bumped together and we laughed again.  
“It’s fine I can get it,” He said, his voice sounding young. It was almost similar to Shaun’s except it was a little deeper and not as flamboyant. Looking up at him I met his brown eyes that were already looking at me. His hair was short, brown and curly on top of his head and he wore a black button down with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He was as young as he sounded. There was no way he was as old as the guys upstairs.  
“Have you been here before?” He asked as his eyes studied me. His eyebrows lowered slightly while he waited for me to answer. I quickly glanced away and picked up his books for him realizing I had been staring for too long.  
“No, it’s my first time here,” I stood up and he followed, “You?” I asked handing over his books. His eyes never left mine.  
“Yeah,” He said quietly, “I mean, no, I’ve been here before.” He held his books to his chest and nodded a few times, trying to not muddle his words.  
“Oh,” I nodded with him, “Do you work here?” I gestured toward his books. He held them out and raised his eyebrows.  
“Work here? I just... no, I’m here with Mr. Stark and we do... some work... together,” He stuttered and then sighed.  
“I’ve obviously thrown you off, I apologize. I have to go upstairs anyway. I guess I’ll see you around?” I said quickly, trying to escape. There was a feeling inside my stomach I tried my best to ignore, but I needed to get away before I ruined this guys day anymore. Giving him a small wave I hurried over to the elevator.  
“Hey, it’s okay!” He called after me, “I’ll see you...” I pressed the arrow on the wall and it opened right away as if it was waiting for me. Stepping inside I pressed my back against the wall and looked out the doors. The guy was walking up the stairs and right before the doors shut he looked over to me meeting my eyes.


	4. The People In the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel reencounters the boy from downstairs. A familiar piece of art is brought up, and her uncle identifies their type immediately, which gives Rachel just a taste of what she’s really in for.

Getting off the elevator I followed Thors directions and went straight down to the end of the hallway passing by rooms that were full of scientific equipment and important things that I wouldn’t understand. This must’ve been the science fair Natasha was talking about and I smiled to myself thinking about it, shoving my hands in my hoodie pockets.  
She seemed so cool and so chill. I wondered if she was the only girl on this team because she’s the only girl Avenger I’ve heard about so far. Black Widow, I thought, how cool it would be to be Black Widow. I smiled again and shook my head. Just wait until I tell Shaun that that thought just crossed my mind.  
“Yeah, downstairs,” I heard a voice say as I reached the end of the hall. Peering into the room I found Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and the guy I ran into on the first floor who was the one talking. I cleared my throat to subtlety announce my arrival and sure enough everyone's heads snapped to look at me. Natasha and Steve were smiling at me, but Thor got up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a smile.  
“See? Told you there was no need to rush. Everyone is here, everyone is patient,” He gestured toward the group.  
They were all sitting around different tables that used holographic computers or something. Tony was using a touch screen but it was in midair. I broke away from Thor and weaved my way through the tech, admiring it all.  
“Yeah, patient,” Tony muttered fiddling with three different sets of codes, his eyes not leaving the screen, “Rachel we gotta talk.” Turning to look at Tony I shrugged my shoulders to let him know I was ready and then I looked to the boy next to him who was already looking at me. He seemed a little nervous so I smiled.  
“Hi,” I said quietly before my face twisted with confusion, “Wait- how’d you get up here so fast? You were on the stairs...”  
“Uh, yeah,” He started and shrugged his shoulders twice, waving a hand at me as if to tell me to ignore him. The boy clearly had trouble with words, but he was cute if I had to admit it. He was as tall as Tony and gave off a sweet energy.  
“He’s Spiderman,” Tony said flatly, still not looking away from his screen. My jaw dropped only a little in shock, “Peter, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Peter.” He waved a single hand between us before returning it to the table.  
“So you’re just going to give me up like that, then? Again!?” Peter raised his voice, annoyed by Tony. I laughed to myself, gaining Peter’s attention again. He gave me a small smile and laughed with me.  
“Nice to meet you,” He nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, too,” I said. We shared eye contact for another moment, just taking each other in before Steve started to speak and took me away.  
Behind my back Natasha was watching Peter, and once Peter noticed her stare he pulled a face of disgust. Natasha rolled her eyes, flickered her eyes between Peter and I, and then winked at him. He was flustered, and looked away, but then turned back and shook his head trying to throw her off. She nodded her head slowly and raised her eyebrows pointing at me once before giving her attention to Steve.  
“Now that you’ve gotten to know Uncle Thor-“ He began, but Peter quickly cut him off.  
“Uncle!?” He exclaimed, his eyebrows were raised so high as he watched Thor seeming more shocked than I had been.  
“No Uncle,” Thor smiled, but squinted his eyes and we both shook our heads trying to dismiss the name we both decided didn’t fit.  
“Okay, not Uncle Thor,” Steve said unsurely quizzing me with his eyes, “We figured now that you know some information we could possibly get started on what we need to do to... you know, save the world,” He sighed and sat down in a chair beside Natasha folding his arms across his chest.  
“Funny, Cap,” Tony said as he stepped away from his tech, “You said you didn’t want to take the reins on this one.” Steve took a deep breath looking at Natasha before turning to Tony.  
“Then be my guest, Tone,” He said saltily, turning the air bitter. Somewhere in my heart it felt unfitting for Captain America, a man who lived in the 1940’s, to treat someone with a little disrespect like that. I glanced to Peter who was pressing his lips in a firm line obviously holding back a laugh. My lips slowly grew into a smile even though I tried my best to repress it, and Peter’s did the same. Not even a second passed before we both burst into laughter, the adults in the room turning to look at us.  
“Children? For one second can you let the grown-ups have a moment?” Tony threw out a hand and talked with it. Peter shut down quickly, but I let out another giggle as Tony turned back to face Steve. He glanced at me only once more at the sound, and when he did I lowered my chin and narrowed my eyes watching him do a double take of disgust.  
“Can you, please! Please do not look at me like that,” He brushed his shoulder off with his hand as if to brush me away.  
“Look at you like how?” Peter asked. Keeping my chin low I faced Peter to let him have a look. From Tony, to me, to Tony, to me, his eyes were dancing.  
“I don’t get it,” He shook his head.  
“He doesn’t know who that is?” Bruce spoke up. Peter shook his head again. I sighed and crossed my arms, copying Steve who looked to me humorously rolling his eyes in agreement.  
“Listen, Cap,” Tony caught him in the act, “I wasn’t about to involve the entire team in this yet,” He gestured to Peter vaguely, “Let alone Peter, when we have no idea what this mission is going to do to us.”  
“What mission?” Peter asked, getting no answers to any of his questions. Tony and Steve broke into an argument that Natasha did her best to break up, and when she failed Thor stepped in and pushed Tony backward with a giant metal hammer that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The Asgardian had business written on his face as we all watched the two of them stare at each other.  
“That is my brother's daughter,” He spoke softly, but the strict tone was eminent. After he said that Peter looked at me, still confused.  
“If you all are not going to treat her with respect and thank her for coming here to help us, then I will take her home myself and make sure she lives the happiest life now that I know who she is,” Thor tapped Tony’s chest with the hammer again, “And I’m talking about you, Stark.” Tony looked between the hammer and Thor with minimum expression on his face.  
“What will you do? Lightning strike me into oblivion? You guys need me, you wouldn’t do a thing,” Tony said. Thor pressed the hammer against him completely. My mind was blown, it was as if this hammer weighed thousands of pounds yet Thor was able to just carry it around. Tony let out a few noises to alert us that he was uncomfortable, and Peter looked concerned, but I watched with content. Tony had been nothing but rude to me since I met him, I didn’t see anything wrong with giving him a little push.  
“I could do it,” Thor agreed, “But I won’t,” He turned to me and I gave him a thankful smirk, then he looked to Tony once more, “Without you we won’t be able to find Loki. We wouldn’t have found Rachel. I need my brother to be safe, and she needs her father to come home. Loki... Loki needs to be here,” His voice fell soft at the end, “He needs to be with her.” The room was silent for not even a minute after Thor’s touching speech, that did pull at my heart a bit. Hearing that my father could be in danger if Thor said he wasn’t safe, and hearing that he needed to be with me, something stirred inside of me. It felt like a longing, a need to know someone, a need to help someone.  
Now it was Peter’s turn to get the attention.  
“Loki? You’re his daughter?” He asked me. Nodding, I shrugged my shoulders. My go-to for when I didn’t feel like admitting anything out loud, or apparently when the Avengers were driving me nuts. I waited to see if Peter's face gave any hints as to how he felt about that information, but he just looked down to his hands and messed with them. His eyebrows were pushed gently to the center of his forehead as he looked up at me, but he didn’t expect me to still be watching so he quickly looked back down. Turning completely toward the adults I found Natasha watching me with a small smile. Returning it I sighed and took my hoodie off completely, tossing it over a table to my left. The white tank I had beneath it would do, I was comfortable being chilly anyway.  
“Okay,” I said gesturing my hands around at them, “I’m ready. Use me.” I said sarcastically. Thor eyed me curiously, but proudly as I offered myself to them. He had a plan of keeping me away from this tonight, but I decided now that I was going to get this over with. Bruce stood up and held out a hand.  
“Bruce Banner,” He said. I shook his hand and nodded. Hulk, I said to myself in my head, big green guy. I mentally noted to always be nice to Bruce. There was something about knowing he could turn into a monster in a split second that just freaked me out to my core.  
“Rachel Andrews,” I said and let go, holding my hands behind my back.  
“Nice to formally meet you, Rachel,” He said with an emphasis on the word formally, getting a quiet rise out of Tony, “You’ll be doing a lot of work with me... and Tony to start out with.” Thor released the man who came a few steps closer to us.  
“Hi, Rachel,” He said in the same tone he’s been using, “Yes it’s been great to meet you, but I’ve just been stressed the hell out. These superhuman’s don’t understand that I can’t punch or break something to simply figure out how...” He paused and internally seemed to tell himself to stop talking.  
“Can I tell you what we need to do?” He asked me and I gave him the famous shrug, “You know you do that a lot.” He mumbled and turned around motioning for me to follow him. Just when I thought Tony could’ve redeemed himself in the slightest, he ruins it with a snide comment.  
“Guys, Steve and I are going to go meet Wanda downstairs,” Natasha said, starting for the door with Steve behind her, “Peter?” She paused for a moment looking to the boy who was still standing there quietly. He looked up to her.  
“Are you going to come with us?” She asked him, her tone insinuating something. Peter shook his head and then cocked his head toward Tony.  
“Nah, I’m going to stay and help,” He said. Natasha eyed him, then left with a grin on her face.   
Tony brought me over to the table he was standing behind when I first came into this room and he started to explain what I was looking at on the screens. It was insane, when I was behind the screen I could see right through it, but looking at it from here it was like a solid page.  
He told me that he and Bruce needed to, ‘explore the valleys of my hippocampus’, to see if they could find any leads on my father and where he could be or what he could be doing.  
“You realize I’ve never met the guy?” I said, stating the truth.  
“Seems as though you’ve met something related to him,” Tony said and I pulled a face.  
“Yeah, Thor-“ I started to catch an attitude, but he shut me up.  
“Not... Thor,” He held out a hand before reaching for his phone in his pocket, “Banner, I didn’t show you this yet.” Tony scrolled on his phone for a minute and then flipped the screen around for Bruce to see. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and Tony vocally agreed with him.  
“What is it?” Peter asked coming close to peer over Tony’s shoulder, “Whoa, is that paint?!” He exclaimed. Reaching out a hand without thinking twice I snatched Tony’s phone from him with force and saw a photo of my painting from this morning on the screen. I could feel my blood start to boil. Nothing made me anymore angry than non consensual art being flaunted around, especially if it was mine. In sixth grade a drawing of a girl I had a crush on was spread around the school and I was made fun of for weeks, so I’m pretty sure that’s where this trauma stems from.  
“You think this is okay? Stealing peoples art and hard work?” I spat, sliding his phone back to him on the table, “I worked for hours on that.”   
“And it’s great, really,” Tony praised, “I didn’t take the picture to steal your art, kid. Can I ask what it is? Who are they?”  
I peeked at his phone again, looking at the blue figures I had painted onto an icy background.  
“I know who they are,” Thor said, making us all jump, because I think we all forgot he was here. He walked toward us, stood behind me and reached over my head for Tonys phone. I looked up at him genuinely shocked.  
“What!? You do?” I asked, “These are things I’ve seen in my dreams my entire life. How do you know who they are?” Thor looked to Tony who looked to Bruce.  
“Go ahead, she’s going to need to find out anyway,” The scientist rolled his eyes. Thor placed a hand to my shoulder as usual and walked me away from the table. Once we were across the room he showed me my own painting again.  
“Yes, I know,” I nodded, “Blue people, red eyes, ice world.” Thor laughed under his breath.  
“This is a place close to Asgard,” He began, his words freezing me in my place, “We used to be at battle with them, the Jotun’s, for millions of years until my father... ended it. It’s called Jotunheim and these people are called Frost Giants.” My eyes were glued to my painting and my stomach was starting to feel nauseous. My entire life I had believed that this was a made up place that my six year old brain created, and then continued to create when I needed something to get me away from what is now my traumatic backstory.  
“You’re looking like him again,” Thor whispered, mentioning the clear discomfort I was wearing on my face, “The place was silent for a long, long time after my father created peace, the Jotun’s leaving Asgard alone, however... today battle is on the horizon. It has been for a while now.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up to my uncle.  
“Are you alright?” He asked genuinely, a hand touching my cheek. I started to nod slowly.  
“I mean... yeah, if you consider the fact that I have no idea who I am anymore,” I said at merely a whisper, “This has to do with my dad, right? All of it? Why else would I be dreaming about another planet?”  
“This is why we’d like to explore...” Tony sang out from the other side of the room, letting his voice trail off obnoxiously after his little song.  
“Maybe, possibly, somehow some of it wasn’t a dream... It was real,” Bruce said.  
“I’ve NEVER met my father,” I clenched my fists and watched Tony flinch, my voice raising a bit as I stared Bruce down.  
“Maybe it wasn’t your father,” He said simply, not even reacting to my state. Squeezing my eyebrows together I quickly crossed my arms over my chest hoping to physically fix the emotional hole that was just opened. My body was turning warm, I could feel the heat rising from my bones and it started to make me shake. I turned to Thor and shook my head nearly pouting my lips. He rested a hand on my arm and pulled me in to hug him. His hold was strong, but comforting, and as he hugged me he told me quietly that he was not going to let anything or anyone hurt me.  
“And I mean here, too,” He lifted a finger to my head implying mentally. Bruce and Tony had turned away and were talking to one another focused back on a screen. Peeking out from under Thor's arm it seemed as if they didn’t care that this day has been the third most overwhelming day of my life. They both just tapped away at their work with their fingers and spoke a second language of smart people’s lingo to each other.  
“Hey,” Peter said from behind Thor and I. Suddenly realizing that he was still here I stepped back from Thor rubbing my eyes clean of any subconscious tears that may have fallen before turning to look at him. I took a deep breath as he stepped close to me.  
“I don’t really know what you have to do,” He started, and I nodded in agreement because I had no idea either, “But Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner can be nice sometimes. They can even make me laugh sometimes,” He spoke lightheartedly, watching me curiously. Then he spoke quieter, keeping his words between us, “If you wanted, I could totally stay here, if that’s okay with you, and maybe even help them and you, of course. You barely know me, but somehow I feel like I get you.” Tucking my dark hair behind my ears I glanced to my feet feeling something stir in my center again as I stood here in front of Peter.   
It was a feeling I had felt for the first time in sixth grade, and another time when I first met Shaun. Shortly after getting to know Shaun and who he was it was settled that I’d have to get over what I was feeling, fast, or else we wouldn’t have become the friends we are today. I had never dated anyone before, and I wasn’t sure that something along those lines was even written in the stars for me. The thought of someone coming into my life and disrupting the way I live it made me uncomfortable. I work too hard to be able to survive the way I’ve been, and any time Shaun asks to set me up with someone I decline. He loves to tell me I enjoy shutting people out, and have a talent for not opening up or speaking my truth. Although for Shaun that’s never truly an issue. Our other friends however couldn’t tell you a single thing personal about me.  
As I looked back up to Peter these thoughts washed away and all that remained was my gut instinct to shut it down as fast as possible and run the other way, but then I figured I could use a friend while I was here. Shaun was at home, possibly still at mine, and I was here by myself completely vulnerable to a handful of Gods, superhuman’s and shape shifting human beings.  
“Sure,” I answered Peter with a small smile, “You can stay.” He smiled in return, his eyes looking to me happily. Flutters in my stomach. Breaking my gaze I sighed and turned back to Thor who was waiting attentively.  
“You can do this. In the end everything will be fine. Even better than fine,” He said grinning, “Peter, Spider-boy,” He said.  
“Uh, Spider-man... Thor, sir,” Peter said too respectfully.  
“Right,” Thor laughed, “You’ve always been someone I trusted these few years you’ve been with us,” Peter’s smile grew, “Can you promise me something?”  
“Of course,” Peter nodded quickly.  
“Good, now, please,” Thor paused and closed his eyes. I turned to Peter for a moment, both of us questioning him, “Please promise me that if I am not around... if I am not in sight, and this one is in danger,” Thor pointed to me, “Promise me that you will protect her. Whatever it takes.” Peter stepped around me and held out his hand for Thor to shake, and when the god grabbed it he nearly lifted Peter off the floor.  
“I promise,” Peter said genuinely. Thor nodded and looked between the two of us satisfied with himself.  
“Good, good,” He mumbled, “That is my niece,” He said to Peter who nodded, understanding, “And this is my friend,” He said to me, gesturing toward Peter, “Don’t get too comfortable.” He whispered harshly, laughing at the cringe reactions he got out of both of us.  
“I will be leaving for a moment, will you be alright?” Thor then asked me. Nodding my head I glanced to Peter, then to Thor and smiled, “Great. Take care of her, please.” He said to Peter before heading out the door.  
“Rachel, can we do a test run to see if we have everything working right?” Bruce called over to Peter and I.  
“Sure,” I said knowing that I didn’t have another option, but Thor's threat to Tony about him taking me home did sound pretty nice. Walking toward the geniuses I say down in a comfortable chair right beside the table Tony was working at.  
He handed me two tiny earbuds and explained to me that I needed to put them in my ears like I was wearing headphones to listen to music. I hesitated at first, questioning Peter with my eyes, but he just gave me a shrug, so I stuck the little oval shaped beads into my ears.  
“Alright,” Tony’s tone turned to excitement, “Let’s see how well our four month prototype works out, Banner.”  
“Prototype?!” I nearly shouted and lunged forward in the chair making Tony jump and stumble backwards. The sight of his frightened face confused me once again, yet it always seemed to bring me a but of joy, “You’re really scared of me, aren’t you?” I asked quietly, my voice lowering immensely, some humor detected behind it. Tony came back close to me and ignored the question, giving me the answer I was looking for, and started tapping away listening to Bruce’s instructions. Peter had himself sitting criss-cross on a table top when I looked back to him. His hands were in his lap and he was watching the guys work with interest in every move they made. His eyes found me and he smiled again, shooting me a look that was asking me if I was okay. I sat back against the cushion once more and nodded as I rested my forehead on my fist, the feeling of a headache brewing and on its way.


	5. The Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the influence of the prototype device created by Tony and Bruce, Rachel lives through moments in time that had already happened. Learning more Avengers history from the boy downstairs, Rachel finds herself a new friend.

Suddenly my eyes clamped shut and I sat up straight. I could no longer hear any noise from the room or the men in it. My eyes began to dart back and forth behind my closed lids and my breathing picked up only a bit. I could only see darkness, as if I were put into my own brain that appeared to me as a darkened hallway. Slowly, I lifted my foot and put it down realizing that I could walk where I was. Trying to look down or at my arms was impossible , I couldn’t see any part of myself but I was somehow conscious in another world.  
“Where am I?” My voice echoed, the noise vibrating off of the darkness that surrounded me. There was a minute of silence.  
“Can you hear me?” Tony asked, echoing into the dark. Twisting my head around side to side I still could see nothing, but I nodded my head.  
“Yeah,” I said, “What’s going on?”  
“You’re in your brain, kid,” He said as if this were an average Sunday night for him, “We can see everything you’re seeing out here.” I reached out a hand and tried to grab something, anything, but got nothing.  
“Am I still... here?” I asked, the feeling of emptiness looming over my back. It was growing colder, and even though it was pitch black it seemed to be getting darker.  
“Yeah, you’re still here with us,” Tony said, “You’re just seeing inside.” It felt as if the coldness was wrapping around my body like a snake, pulling tighter. I reached out again hoping to feel for the table, but I missed. My senses were disoriented and I was dizzy. Tony was asking me another question but his voice came through fuzzy to me. I continued my search with both my hands now, anxiously gripping the arms of the chair and feeling for the table to get myself grounded. I hadn’t noticed my breath or my heart rate that were now both skyrocketing the longer I fell into this panic.  
“Hey!” Peter's voice cut in and I felt someone grab hold of my hands, “I got you. I’m right out here.” Squeezing his hands tight I tried my best to take in a deep, very shaky breath. My hands were trembling, but Peter held them steady.   
He suddenly appeared in front of me, the scene of us meeting downstairs replaying a few feet away in the darkness. My breathing slowed as I watched him crouch to the floor and speak to nothing. The memory was being played from my eyes, so I couldn’t see myself.  
“This is crazy,” He said slowly from outside in the room with Tony and Bruce.  
“What?” I whispered, turning my head to the side.  
“I’m looking at myself,” He began, “From wherever you’re standing right now... This is from earlier, when we crashed!” I couldn’t see him, but I feel like I could tell he was excited.  
“Peter, watch out,” Tony said and I felt Peter let go of my hands and Tony grab onto one of them not nearly as gentle as Peter had been. The vision of Peter dissipated and a Tony shaped figure appeared in its place. The moment he had with Thor pressing his hammer against him was playing, the figure of Thor appearing as well. A small smile grew on my face as I watched my uncle defend me again.  
“Yeah, okay,” Tony groaned and shook my hand away as I sat there feeling better, “So that’s how this works. Where’s my phone?” His voice moved with him as I believe he looked around the room for his cell phone. I still couldn’t hear any other noise besides their voices.  
“I feel like I’m in Stranger Things,” I said with a quick laugh.  
“Oh my god!” Peter laughed, “You’re in the upside down.” He joked. His voice was still close to me.  
“Not even close,” Tony scoffed, “Pepper made me watch that show. Here.” He placed his phone in my hands.  
“I can’t see what’s on it,” I said holding it up to whoever was near me.  
“Obviously,” Tony groaned, “Your painting of those things is on the screen. Can you think about that for a second?” Instantly without me even thinking too hard about it all of the darkness around me shrunk and I was placed in my apartment in my bedroom. Finally there was a scene around me that comforted me even in the slightest. It was quiet, aside from a rumble of thunder outside happening every few minutes. Tony's phone dropped from my hands. I looked to my bed and found my mothers old quilt lying on top of it, along with a couple stuffed animals thrown by the pillows. That blanket had been shoved in a closet for years now, knowing it was her favorite, I couldn’t bring myself to wrap up in it at night. The walls were covered with artwork my seven year old self had drawn, along with some colorings that weren’t even on paper. It was nighttime, the room was dim. Lighting struck just outside the window making me jump and a woman’s voice shouted from outside in the living room. I was having deja vu. I had just dreamt this last night.  
Lightning struck again and I wanted to fall to my knees and run away. Outside that door was my mother chained up by one of the blue things I painted. A frost giant, as Thor had told me they were called, and they were very much real apparently. The anxiety I was feeling once before was back, except it was stemming from the sound of my mothers helpless cries.  
“Rachel, stay with us okay?” Tony coached me, my real self showing signs of my panic, “We’re here with you, we can see and hear this, too.” A hand gripped mine again. It was Peter. He squeezed it once and I took another deep breath.  
Looking down at myself, sure enough, I was in a Little Mermaid nightgown with chipped toenail polish and chubby little kid fingers.  
“Oh my god,” I whispered, Peter squeezing my hand again, “This is the dream. I had this dream last night. I’m living it right now.” Lighting struck and I leapt against the wall, fear shooting down my spine.  
“What dream?” Bruce’s voice came through to me, “If you talk us through this it may be easier to get through.”  
“I used to dream of them. The... the frost giants,” That word now left a funny taste in my mouth, “And I had it again last night for the first time since my mom died,” I was surprising myself with how well I could talk about this to these strangers, “There’s one here, he’s outside the bedroom door.” Silence came from the men that were with me.  
“You’re only seeing a memory, kid. It can’t hurt you,” Tony reassured me. Taking myself away from the wall I inched for the door. Once I was in front of it I took a hand and placed it on the door knob. At this point in the dream I open the door and see my mother and that thing, and I bolt for the telephone. I swallowed, hard, and closed my eyes silently counting to three. One... two…  
“What’d I miss?” Thors energetic voice bellowed into the room and my eyes shot open. I was still in the dream.  
“Thor?!” I gasped, all of my panic subsided.  
“Yes,” He answered, his voice coming close, “What’ve I missed? What’s happening here?” Confidence suddenly surged through my veins as I watched myself hold onto the door knob. Tony’s voice echoed, explaining some things to Thor that I tuned out. My heart was beating as if it were in my ears. Pursing my lips together I didn’t waste another second, and I flung the door open violently. My adrenaline was pulsing as I stepped out in the living room and looked toward the front door where my mother was found, chained in the awful restraints with the frost giant standing above her. She screamed out my name, telling me to run, but the rest of the dream played out before I could control another movement of mine. The telephone was there on the counter and my little feet were taking me to it, but not before I got a good glimpse at the blue monster who was staring right back at me with blood red eyes. The scene around me began to vanish, the couches, the counter with the phone and the walls all faded away into the empty black I started out in. What was left behind was my mother, the frost giant and me. The monster turned to me, looking directly at me now, and walked in my direction. I stumbled back and hurried away, trying to get as far as I could before he could reach me. Once I was stuck he held out a hand and came so close to grabbing hold of me before I shouted.  
“Stop!” I screamed, and he froze. Silence flooded around me everywhere. I hesitated, not knowing what to do next. Scooting myself sideways I broke free from where I was stuck and stared at the giant.  
“What’d she do?” Bruce’s voice asked.  
“I don’t know... she seems to have frozen the memory,” Tony answered, “Thor? What can you tell us about this?” My eyes drew up and down the giant, finding I wasn’t paying enough attention to detail in my drawings. He was a light icy blue color underneath all of the navy markings, and veins covering his body. Knowing that he was frozen where he was, I came closer and swore I could see little reflects of gold on some parts of him, but it was very faint. He had to have been at least eight feet tall, just crouching below the ceiling of the apartment when we were in there. I rounded him, and then placed myself back in front and looked up to his face. His nose was sharp as was his jaw, but it was almost beautiful. The eyes were what chilled me the most, however. The red was so bright and they seemed as if they held onto pain, years of it.   
Reaching out a hand that now looked like my own, I poked his arm once but didn’t feel anything special. I expected to feel a chill, or to freeze, or something spectacular, but he just felt normal to me. Behind his arm my eyes found my mother in the same place she was before. Stepping around the giant and going closer to her, my heart sunk to below my knees. She was crying, her hazel eyes were wide and full of fear. Her golden hair was messy on top of her head in a ponytail with a scrunchy from a pack of six we used to share with each other. She looked beautiful. She always did to me, despite everything. Her youth stuck with her until the day she left me. I swear she never aged a day over twenty five.   
Looking at her now my heart was being squeezed inside my chest. The pain written on her face killed me, and the lump in my throat grew until I let out a sob, squatting down, dropping my head against my knees. I looked up to her and reached out a hand, grazing it against the side of her cheek that felt warm. Instantly comforting me. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and onto my pinky finger.   
In an instant she faded away, as did the giant, and my real eyes opened with a huge gasp from my lungs. The room was blurry and way too bright. Holding up a hand I shielded the light away until I could see properly, while I sucked in air like I had been underwater for a half hour.  
“Kid, keep breathing,” Tony said from in front of me. I looked toward him, and then looked to Thor who had his face planted on a screen on the other side of the room with Bruce.  
“It’s over,” Peter said softly from beside me. Turning my chin, I sighed with relief. He was still holding onto my hand. Sniffling, I pulled my hand away to wipe both of them across my cheeks to clean my tears but I couldn’t feel any. The tears from inside didn’t make an appearance out here, and I thought what sweet irony.  
“That was insane,” I said letting my weight slide me down in the chair.  
“Pretty crazy from out here, too,” Peter agreed. He asked me if I was alright, looking at me sympathetically and it clicked in my brain that he saw the entire scene, even the end with my mother. Pushing the grief back in where it’s been kept, I simply nodded my head.  
“It’s almost been three years,” I told him, “She was an alcoholic.” No matter who I said those words to, and it was very few, it felt as if I was admitting the secret like it was myself. I looked down at the floor, the dizziness of being under finally lifting.  
“Almost fourteen for me,” Peter said to my surprise. I turned back to him with my eyebrows raised. He smiled at my expression, “Yeah,” He sighed, “Plane crash. Both of them.”  
“I’m so sorry,” I whispered.  
“Nah,” He shook his head, “Thank you, but I’m okay. You know the crap the adults fed us in high school about it getting better?” We both cringed and laughed, “Sounds stupid, but it does.” He rested his hand over my arm. We both fell quiet, finding ourselves in another gaze match. His brown eyes broke away from mine and flickered all around my face, his lips growing into a slow smile.  
“I see it now,” He said and I rolled my eyes with a soft laugh.  
“Every single one of your Avenger friends has said it about me today, and the funny thing is, I don’t even know what he looks like,” I said. My phone buzzed in my pocket making me jump forward. Quickly scrambling to pull it out I unlocked it and found a few messages from Shaun.  
“It was going off the entire time you were under,” Peter told me. Glancing to him I groaned.  
“It’s Shaun,” I said and I watched his face slightly change with subtle concern.  
“Who’s Shaun?” He asked.  
“My best friend,” I muttered, “Who is Avenger obsessed. I’m basically living his dream right now.” Peter shook his head.  
“Tell him it’s not as great as it looks,” He muttered, and I shot him a look of uncertainty knowing very well that I’ve basically been recruited to join this not as great as it looks team. He laughed, shaking his head faster.  
“No, it’s great for us. We have the powers,” He spoke confidently. It was my turn to shake my head, Peter’s eyebrows furrowing.  
“I don’t have any,” I said.  
“But, Loki-“  
“Yeah, Loki,” I whispered staring toward my lap saying his name out loud that still shocked me, “He learned how to do his magic Thor told me, but he told me that I’d probably be able to learn it.”  
“Children?” Tony called over to us. Between Peter and I speaking to one another we hadn’t noticed he joined Bruce and Thor across the room. Peter stood up attentively and I wondered why he was always so responsive to Tony.  
“We’re going to be in here for a while. Rachel, you’re probably beat,” Tony said and I agreed, my muscles were starting to ache, “It’s going to be getting late soon. Why don’t you guys go get something to eat, and Peter you can show Rachel where she’ll be staying.” Peter answered him and then asked me if I was feeling okay to leave, and he promised we’d take the elevator. I nodded to him, but felt stuck on Tony’s words.  
“Where I’ll be staying?” I asked standing to my feet.  
“Yeah,” Tony spoke as if I was restating the obvious.  
“How long am I going to be staying?” I asked, hoping to finally get an answer to this question. Tony tapped the pen he had in his hand on the table and looked around the room thinking to himself.  
“I literally can’t give you an answer,” He said honestly and I felt defeated, “I have no idea how long this is going to take or what else we’re going to need you for. This was only the start,” He gestured toward me and I realized I was still wearing the earbuds he gave me. I took them out quickly and sat them on the table.  
“We’re going to need to do this again and see what else we can find,” He said and Thor looked up to me.  
“Rachel, you did great,” He smiled.  
“You know who it is?” I asked, pointing to the screens. He glanced away from me for a moment.  
“No,” He said flatly, “But I’m determined to figure it out,” He frowned when he looked at me again, “I’m sorry.” His eyes were soft and I knew he was talking about my mother the same way Peter had.  
“Thanks,” I smiled.  
Peter and I started to leave, I followed him toward the door, but before leaving I turned back to Tony.  
“What do I do about school? Work?” I asked. He thought to himself for a moment.  
“I think Tony Stark can get you out of it,” He said and focused back on his work. Letting them work, Peter and I left and took the elevator to another floor. I felt my phone buzz in my hand and I remembered I never answered Shaun.  
“Sorry Peter, I have to see what he wants,” I said quietly, opening my phone to my best friends messages. The elevator dinged and we stepped out onto a floor that opened up into what looked like a giant kitchen and living room, but it filled up the entire floor. There were TV’s, refrigerators stocked to no tomorrow, and long couches that looked extremely soft. Peter told me he was going to grab us drinks and left me alone with Shaun’s messages.

S: Okay I know I said I wouldn’t bother you anymore but tell me why Thor just came here?!!  
S: I’m still at your place and he just knocks on the door!??! He comes in and shakes my hand  
S: He’s insanely strong I thought he was going to break my wrist and he is GORGEOUS up close  
S: Sorry I know he’s your uncle now  
S: He stayed for like ten minutes but he just left. He said you’re doing good!?? And that you aren’t coming home today?? I’ll cover for you at the bar.   
S: Either way be safe I love you and keep enjoying your time!!!!

I smiled and tapped a message back to him.

R: They had to read my mind..... and Tony says he’s gonna have to do it again. It was exhausting. I’m about to eat something I’m with this guy Peter who works here with Tony. He’s nice and I think he’s gonna help me out while I’m here.

Three dots popped up the second I sent the message.

S: The name Peter is not in my head.. you stumped me.  
R: He says he’s Spiderman..??  
S: SPIDERMAN!?!?!!!

Double tapping his last message I laugh reacted to it as he continued to type.

S: He’s shown you his face?!? He’s the only Avenger who no one knows what he really looks like!!!!! Is he old? What’s he look like?  
R: He’s kinda cute.

I sent that text with minor regret.

S: Oh SHIT!!!! Get. It. Rach.  
R: He looks like he’s our age but I dunno. He lost his parents when he was really young so it feels kinda nice to know someone knows how I feel.  
S: You know I try my best  
R: I know but you know what I mean  
S: I know!! Okay stop texting me, go sleep with Spiderman.  
R: Shaun!!!! No.

He only sent me back the smirking emoji, so I slipped my phone back into my pocket and joined Peter at the kitchen table he made himself comfortable at.  
“Here,” Peter said as he slid a water bottle across the glass toward me, “You’re gonna need that.”  
“Thanks,” I spoke softly. Twisting off the cap I took the bottle to my lips and nearly downed half of it in a few sips, not even realizing the irritation growing in my throat. I hadn’t eaten or drank anything since this afternoon in my apartment before being abducted to come here.  
“What’d I tell ya,” Peter smirked. Rolling my eyes I cocked my head, agreeing with him.  
“Must’ve been from all the hot air in that room,” I said with a slight dig to Tony who I knew couldn’t hear me. Peter laughed under his breath and sighed.  
“Mr. Stark gets better,” He said in a reassuring tone, “I promise. He and I went through a rough patch at some point.” I shot him a look of surprise. There was no way I could imagine Peter and Tony fighting with the way Peter seemed to obey his every command, or the way Tony seemed to want to protect Peter when the topic of battle came up earlier tonight.  
“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, taking a sip of his water keeping his eyes on me.  
“I guess....” I started and then shrugged my shoulders before I continued, “I can’t see you guys having a rough patch with how I’ve seen you guys act today.” Peter looked to his lap before displaying a proud smile, however it soon turned mischievous and showed me a new Peter.  
“I met Mr. Stark when I was fourteen,” He began, “He needed me on his team to help fight the other Avengers,” My expression fell confused, “Yanno when the big guys had to sign the agreement that they belonged to the government?” He asked, I slowly shook my head and he waved the thought away with his hands, “Well that had to happen, so Mr. Stark recruited me to help him. Then I wasn’t considered an Avenger yet, so as every fourteen year old would, I really tried my best to prove myself to him,” Peter was sitting forward in his chair now, his chest leaning against the glass edge of the table.   
When he spoke he used his hands and it gave me a subtle hint that he was from here, New York. All native New Yorkers use their hands to talk. He was so expressive with his story, his eyes beaming with pride and excitement. There was a single small curl that had fallen onto his forehead and I couldn’t help but allow it to stir up those feelings inside me again. Between the confidence he held as he told me his origin story and just his complete appearance in general, I think I’m feeling something stronger than just some little butterflies.  
“He took away my suit, my webs... Basically everything,” His voice fell slightly and he paused letting his eyes gaze around the room before landing back on me, “I realized how much he meant to me and how much I looked up to him,” He slowly smiled, “So I did my best to listen to him, and he did his best to listen to me. We spent a lot of time together before he officially made me an Avenger, and now I get to work beside him when I’m not out doing things for New York.” I nodded, taking all the information in and figuring out why Peter was so loyal to Tony without needing to hear the words. He was a father figure to Peter, and it was clear that Tony needed Peter just as much.  
“Still,” I said, ripping the paper label off my water bottle, “He doesn’t get on your nerves?” Peter rolled his eyes and laughed, making me smile.  
“Constantly,” He admitted, “But it’s cool because I get on his right back.” Smiling wider I glanced up to his smug grin. He was sitting back in his chair now, arms folded across his chest. The muscles in his upper arms were precisely defined, even in the long sleeves he was wearing, and as my growing tired eyes looked back to his, he squinted curiously. His smile had faded and I suddenly felt guilty for shamelessly checking him out.  
“We gotta eat,” He said to my relief, and twisted in his chair to look toward the counters behind him, “Friday?” He asked aloud, speaking into the air. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion.  
“Hello, Peter,” A female voice came from out of nowhere making me jump, “What can I do for you?”  
“I’m feeling hungry. Can we get a pizza, please?” Peter asked her. Looking around the room I expected a woman to walk out from somewhere to answer him, but she spoke from nowhere again.  
“Give me ten minutes, Peter,” Friday responded and Peter lifted a thumbs up into the air before turning back toward me.  
“Who the... What?” I asked simply, letting my confusion do the talking.  
“Oh, that’s Friday,” Peter said, “She’s a program created by Mr-“  
“Stark,” I finished his sentence, cutting him off. He nodded happily.  
“She’s everywhere I am pretty much,” He said, “In my suit, in this building, in my phone... she’s great.”  
“Thank you, Peter,” Friday chimed in, making me jump once more. Peter smirked.  
“Anytime, Friday,” He grinned, his eyes stuck on me again, “I got her from Mr. Stark when I became an Avenger. He had an almost too close near death thing happen to him. It wrecked him for a little while, that was the longest I went without seeing him since I had started working with him,” I kept my eye roll to myself when I heard that it was only six days, “But when he came back he had Friday and since then she’s been my number one girl. She’s with all of us now, actually.” Friday chimed in with another thank you that got both Peter and I to laugh.  
In the time it took Friday to get a pizza for Peter and I, which was incredible because this invisible AI system made us a literal pizza, Peter told me about the rest of the Avengers team and what they had been through in the years they’ve been together. I was silent for most of it, enjoying the pizza that was unlike any pizza I’d ever tasted, which is crazy because I’m a New Yorker, and I let my facial expressions do the talking as Peter spoke. He was honest about never properly meeting my father. He had only ever heard stories about him and seen photos and listened in on conversations had by other Avengers about him.  
When the two of us were finished eating we sat back and we each yawned, Peter first and I second. We finished the entire pizza and looked at each other happily full. I smiled and sat forward.  
“Thanks for the history lesson,” I teased.  
“Anytime, I’ll be here... for life,” He joked and both of us laughed.  
I learned about Socovia, a place the team saved from robots before Peter’s time here, Wakanda, Vision and Jarvis, but I was mainly intrigued with the story between Steve and a man named Bucky Barnes. He had a history like Steve only he was under control by the bad guys, a group called Hydra who were long gone by now. It was cool to know the team was cool with what was between Steve and Bucky, because I was one of them as well.   
Steve was bisexual, as told by Peter, and so was I. It was a relief to hear this actually, that I’d be accepted if they all knew. When I asked if Bucky was as well Peter shook his head and said that now they were both living in this present time Bucky found that he could be himself without facing the dangers of the world and finally told them all he was only into guys, and that all the women he involved himself with back then was to try to condition himself to be straight. That part of the story hurt my heart, but Peter ended it by saying that Steve helped Bucky through his transition to come back to Bucky and not The Winter Soldier.  
It felt a lot easier to listen to Peter than it did to listen to Thor, as comforting as my uncle seemed.  
“I’m beat,” I said pushing my plate away from me, “And stuffed.”  
“Same,” Peter sighed, “I’ll show you where you’re gonna be staying.” He nodded to the elevator and we both stood up, walking toward it. Our sleepy selves bumped into one another by the door and I laughed under my breath as Peter looked at me with a small smile on his pretty lips. I took a deep breath and pushed that sudden intrusive thought away. When did I ever think of someone's lips as pretty?  
“Thank you, Friday,” Peter said over his shoulder.  
“Yeah,” I said looking at the table, “Thank you,” I said unsure of where to speak.  
“You’re welcome,” Friday responded, “Please be safe.” Peter groaned aloud and I swallowed hard ignoring what the invisible woman was saying.  
“Sorry,” Peter mumbled as we stepped inside the elevator together, “I’m not allowed to have friends here apparently.” He crossed his arms and looked up at the small screen with changing numbers on it as we went down two floors.  
“You’ve had other people in here?” I asked curiously seeing if he would give any information up about his love life.  
“Yeah,” He said as the doors opened to an open room that was lined with doors, “But just friends though. I never really... dated anybody.” He spoke carefully, almost embarrassed by what he just told me. A happy feeling struck me and I smiled internally.  
“Me either,” I said quietly and Peter looked at me as we approached the third door on the left of the hallway.  
“Really?” He seemed surprised, “I mean, I don’t mean that’s a bad thing, I just...”  
“It’s okay,” I laughed once, “It’s not a bad thing.” We shared a moment.  
“I’m glad we have a lot in common,” He nodded, “It’s been pretty lonely here.” Knowing he was sort of in the same situation as me I felt comforted by his words.  
“I’m glad we do too,” I returned his nod and he smiled then pointed at the door.  
“This is you,” He said.  
“Thanks,” I said with a breath, ready to get into bed and sleep off this day. Peter started to take a few steps backwards from me, “Where do you stay?” I asked before he got too far from me. He leaned against the door across the hall.  
“Here,” He put a hand on the doorknob and we shared a smile.  
“Goodnight,” I said and he said it back, then we both went into our rooms.

Inside there was a king bed covered in comfy blankets and pillows waiting for me. The floor had white carpet and the walls were a subtle shade of blue that matched the blue pattern on the bedspread. This room looked as if it was as big as my entire apartment, maybe even a little bit bigger. There was a TV on the opposite wall from the bed, and two lounge chairs at the end of the bed pointing at it. A small wooden table was between them and sitting on the dark stained top of it was one of my big overnight bags I bought myself when I started high school. Confused, I unzipped it slowly and found almost all of the clothes I owned inside of it. A note was shoved between the pairs of jeans.

Thought you would find this helpful. There’s another bag in the bathroom. No need to thank me, just know that I’m with you and here for you. - Thor

Turning around I found a door and took a deep breath, a feeling of excitement washing over me. My own room, my own bathroom, all of this is my space to be me.   
Folding the piece of paper I sat it down on the bed and started to unpack my clothes separating them into their piles. I put them away in the dressers stained with the same color as the table when something in the corner by the bathroom door caught my eye. An easel, a tall easel, was leaning against the wall with canvases on the floor beside it. There was a bin of paint tubes and paint brushes nicer than I could afford myself. I hurried over and dug my hands into the bin fawning over how nice they looked unopened and untouched. The best part about being an artist was buying new supplies.  
I placed everything back where it belonged and took myself to the dressers to change into a new sweatshirt and sweatpants and I crawled on the mattress instantly sinking in. Groaning at the sudden comfort I laid down quick and shimmied under the comforter forgetting to turn off the light. Groaning again in frustration I tossed the cover off about to stand up.  
“I’ll take care of it,” Friday's voice said to me and I jumped. The lights switched off as I still sat there in shock.  
“Thanks Friday,” I squeaked and she said goodnight to me. It was a little frightening to think that she was here... somehow. In the walls, or in the air or... something. Laying back into the pillows that I nearly disappeared in I shut my eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from an emotionally overwhelming day.


	6. No Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day begins with breakfast with the team, which follows with a training session with Natasha. Just when Rachel thought she’d get along with Tony something turns it sour once more. While training Rachel meets two new faces, and one who may turn out to be another great friend.

The alarm on my phone woke me up at nine thirty. Buried in the pillows I slid my hand all over the mattress beside me to find my phone and shut it off. In doing so I found a few messages from Shaun, and realized I never said goodnight to him.

S: Hope everything is still good with Spidey boy  
S: Today is the longest you’ve gone in between texting me I don’t know if I liiiike this Rach!!  
S: I’m jk-ing. You’re living a life right now and I’m happy for you and not jealous at all!!  
S: That was a lie I’m totally jealous  
S: Love you and goodnight!!

Rubbing my eyes I tapped a few words out for him and hit send then laid back down. I stared at the ceiling letting my thoughts from yesterday come in slow which was a technique taught to me by Shaun’s mom. She’s been a psychiatrist for years and she helped me through my mom's passing. I’ve learned that thinking of everything all at one time would cause more anxiety than needed, so I think of one thing at a time and talk it out with myself. I haven’t had to use the technique in a while actually, but thanks to yesterday that streak broke.  
“I have a dad,” I spoke quietly admiring the plain ceiling, “And he’s a bad guy to these people.” I took in a long deep breath closing my eyes, expanding my chest to its max before letting the air out slow.  
“I don’t want to judge him yet. I need to meet him, talk to him, and then I can make judgments,” I said, “It’s cool that he can do... some kind of magic. Thor told me I could learn to use it.” My eyes popped open and I felt a small tinge of excitement spark inside of me.  
“I could learn magic,” I giggled flipping onto my stomach face first into a squishy pillow, “This is madness!” I said louder, muffled by the cushion. Composing myself I rolled again onto my back not even worried about falling off an edge, the bed was far too big for that to happen.  
“I met some Avengers who all seem to want to help me,” I continued the list of yesterday, “They need me to help them. I could be a part of a mission with these people. The Hulk and Tony Stark read my freaking mind...” My excitement toned down and was swapped for a different feeling. A sixth grade and high school kind of feeling. The forget to eat, trip over your feet feeling.  
“I met a boy,” My voice was quiet again, “Called Peter-“  
“Calling Peter,” Friday's voice said from the beyond. My heart shot out of my chest, and I’d never gotten out of bed faster.  
“No! Friday! No don’t call Peter,” I spoke frantically and tried to keep my voice low. I was waving my hands at the ceiling still having no idea where Friday even comes from. There was a knock at my door. I spun around and stared for a second. There was no time to feel anxious, at this point I was just feeling stupid. A few more knocks came from the other side of the door so I took that as my cue to answer it.  
Pulling the handle I opened it a few inches and peeked outside. Sure enough Peter was there in a t-shirt and sweatpants rubbing one of his eyes. His hair was a little messy, and even though he still had sleep on him I almost preferred him like this.  
“Hey,” His voice was a bit deeper than usual, “Are you okay?” He asked, looking at me with heavy eyes.  
“I’m so sorry,” I said sincerely, “Friday... is in here I think and she... she called you. I told her to stop. I didn’t mean to wake you up, I really am sorry.” He smirked at my rambling and shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Stark tells me I need to wake up earlier anyway. If anything, you saved me another lecture,” He rolled his eyes and we both smiled as he turned away to go back into his room. I was about to shut my door when he paused and turned back around to me.  
“Why did she call me?” He questioned, finding it funny. I just shrugged and hoped Friday wouldn’t give me up. If I had known she was listening that entire time I wouldn’t have said anything out loud.  
“Miss Rachel said ‘Call Peter’, Peter,” Friday came out into the hallway. Pressing my eyes shut I sighed heavily. I was cool with this girl last night, but now she was testing me.  
“I did not say that,” I said.  
“Miss Rachel said to call you Peter,” Friday said, her tone staying the same.  
“Girl!” I looked toward the ceiling.  
“I have the proof if she doesn’t believe me, Peter,” Friday spoke again, and the next thing out of her was my voice.  
“Called Peter,” Was all it said. Looking at him he was watching me with a faint grin. I pressed my lips together tight and honestly didn’t know what else to say.  
“Friday she didn’t say to call me,” Peter said and Friday answered with an apology, “It’s okay, but maybe let her have a moment to herself. I told you to look after her, not smother her.” Our eyes met again, his looking a little uneasy as if he was waiting for a reaction from me. Friday apologized again and said she would no longer come into my room unless there was an emergency.  
“I guess we’re both sorry now,” He said guiltily, making me laugh.  
“Thanks,” I said quietly referring to his gesture with Friday. He nodded and shrugged looking down to his feet for a second.  
“Who were you talking to?” He asked, speaking as quiet as I was, nodding at my room.  
“Children?” Tony’s voice came from the elevator that opened without Peter or I noticing. We both snapped our necks toward him, and I thanked him internally for saving me from answering Peter’s question. Behind Tony walked Natasha who was eyeing Peter and I curiously. Tony was dressed in a suit, for the royal wedding apparently, and Natasha wore a similar outfit to the one from yesterday.  
“Wow, up before ten?” Tony asked Peter sarcastically, who shot me a quick deadpan look that made me have to suppress a laugh, “Maybe you’ll actually eat some kind of breakfast today and not straight junk.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter looked down trying to brush him off, “Sure.” His tone was flat.  
“I’m serious Parker,” Tony said.  
“Alright!” Peter snapped back looking at him annoyed. Tony went to speak again but Natasha cut him off and got him back on track. She looked to me with a smile.  
“There’s food in the kitchen,” She spoke sweetly, “Have as much as you’d like, and make yourself at home. We want you to be comfortable here.” Her voice was smooth and soft, like the blankets in my room if I had to visualize it. I couldn’t believe that Natasha was the Black Widow. The badass, villain killing woman that every girl wanted to be.  
“After that you’re training with her,” Tony said to me and put a hand on Natashas shoulder, “We need to get you into shape and there’s no better person to do that than Nat.” She shrugged, still smiling, still looking at me. Tony commented on Peter's appearance making Peter throw his head back in frustration and then he went off for the elevator. Natasha leaned in coming closer to Peter and I.  
“He forgets what it’s like to be young,” She joked, “He wasn’t always like this. Promise.” She poked Peter on the chest and turned away joining Tony in the elevator. Right before the doors closed she gave Peter a wink. He instantly looked away flustered and my mind quickly took a turn.  
“Does she like you?” I asked without hesitation. His jaw fell open and he laughed out loud.  
“No,” He said firmly, “She teases me like a freaking big sister. You think Friday is a helicopter? Nat is ten times worse.” I felt relief from the pit in my stomach that started to grow. If there was a chance she liked him I’d be dead, and he’d be lucky because she’s a knockout.  
“She’s a little too old for me, too,” He smiled.  
“Right, sorry,” I said.  
“Want to go eat?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. My rumbling stomach answered for me and we laughed.  
“I’m gonna get ready,” He said, backing up to his door, “I’ll meet you back out here. I’ll wait for you so you know where you’re going.”  
“I can help,” Friday chimed in.  
“No!” Peter held up a hand and I grinned. He watched me, amused, as I shut my door.

The elevator took Tony and Natasha to the floor Peter and I were on last night. Steve, Thor, Bucky and Bruce were there waiting for them all sitting around one of the long tables. Steve was sipping coffee from a mug talking quietly with Bucky while Thor and Bruce were looking through a pile of photographs.  
“Gentlemen,” Natasha said affirmatively as she and Tony joined them. She said hello to Bucky in russian. He just smiled, shaking his head.  
“The girl’s awake,” Tony said as he sat beside Bruce. Steve rolled his eyes, setting his mug on the glass.  
“The girl's name is Rachel,” He said glaring toward Stark.  
“Right, what I said,” Tony retorted.  
“Come on boys,” Natasha sang. She’d been around them for too many years to know that their bickering would never stop.  
“She’s up, so is Peter. She’ll be training with Natasha today for the most part,” Tony explained. Thor raised a hand and Tony sighed, disappointed.  
“Yes, Thor,” He cooed sarcastically, Thor, again, not catching onto the mannerisms.  
“Will I get some time with Rachel? I have some things I need to speak with her about,” He said squeezing a fist. Tony eyed it and nodded.  
“Yeah, she’s gonna need to know,” He told him, “Especially if she happens to be one, too.”   
“You may have to fight Parker for her,” Natasha teased. Tony turned to her suddenly, eyebrows in a twist. She smirked down at him. Tony shook his head, and Natasha nodded hers back. They did this two more times before Tony broke away. He took off his glasses and placed a hand to his forehead.  
“I win, again,” Nat smized and Tony shot her back with some uncomfortable noises.  
“She does always win,” Bucky said quietly from across the table.  
“Shut up, Ted Bundy,” Tony shot at him, and you’d think he actually shot him with the way Steve stood up angrily. Bucky ignored Tony. He reached for Steve's arm and pulled on him to get him to sit back down.  
“Yeah, cool it, Capsicle,” Tony said, “Wait. I’m sorry. You already did.” Steve rolled his eyes and sat back, looking to Bucky who just smiled at him.  
“Does Peter like her then?” Bruce spoke up waiting for Natasha to explain. He and Thor listened eagerly, leaning forward like it was ground breaking news.  
“He might. The way he looks at her... I’ve seen it before,” She looked at Bruce and gave him a gentle smile. Tony fake threw up making Natasha smack the back of his head, her face expressionless.  
“That,” Tony pointed at her looking around at the guys, “Why are science guys into girls like that?”  
“You’re going to want to put your finger down, Stark,” Natasha warned. Tony glanced to her and slowly lowered his hand, “You have been more of an ass than usual recently. Anyone else seeing what I’m seeing?” Everyone at the table nodded their heads, even Bruce which surprised Tony.  
“We can take the usual... but what’s going on?” Steve asked, “We can fight Tony but why are you picking one with everybody over everything?” Tony slid his glasses back on his nose and sat back with a deep breath.  
“You’ve been anxious again?” Natasha asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Tony said quickly and nodded.  
“Tone, you know you can talk about that with us,” Steve said looking between him and Natasha.  
“Pepper’s pregnant,” He spoke faster than before, eyes glued to the table in front of him. The room was quiet for only a second until the group broke out in happy sounds.  
“Tony, congratulations!” Natasha said, wrapping an around him to give him a hug where he sat beside her.  
“Yeah, man,” Steve nodded with a grin, “That’s awesome.” Tonys expression didn’t change.  
“How far along is she?” Thor asked. The group looked to Tony excitedly. He took a long deep breath before he answered.  
“Four months,” He said, “She’s been going through it, I haven’t been sleeping at all. You guys know me, I don’t sleep. Every now and then I do, but now instead of sleeping I’m helping Pepper,” He placed a hand back to his forehead, “It’s great. Shit, I’m excited as hell to be a dad. Now knowing that we’re about to face total destruction of the planet... again! I’m... afraid.” Natasha rubbed his shoulder.  
“We’re prepared this time Tony,” She said softly.  
“What... with the powerless daughter of the antichrist upstairs?” Tony snapped. If he didn’t just tell all of them his recent news, Thor would’ve been ready to swing his hammer around at the snide comment about his brother. Nat looked to Thor with eyes that could kill, letting him know that if he reacted he’d be doing the worst right now.  
“She’s going to learn,” She reassured Tony, “Trust me. Even if she can’t learn the magic, I’ll get her as close to me as I can in the time that we have.”  
“Yeah and how much time is that exactly?” Bruce asked Thor. The god sighed and shook his head.  
“Heimdall hasn’t given me a sign,” He said, “I’ve asked for one when he knows of the Jotun’s plans from my father.”  
“The Yo-ton’s are going to tell your father their plan to attack,” Steve said seriously, “There’s no way.”  
“There is,” Thor grinned and pointed Mjolnir at Steve.  
“Loki,” Natasha said calmly and Thor turned to her with a wicked smile.

“Yes! See I told you Friday makes them every Monday,” Peter said to me as we stepped into the kitchen. He snatched two plates that were set out on the counter and handed one to me. The counter was covered with plates of pancakes, but Peter told me these weren’t regular pancakes. They were pancakes made by Friday. That was the explanation I was given, so I didn’t ask further questions. Popping two on my plate I put some syrup over top of them and looked to Peter who was turned around, his face reading surprised.  
“What?” I asked and turned and gasped, alarmed. The entire team was sitting at one of the tables.  
“Who’s scaring who now?” Tony raised his eyebrows at me.  
“We totally didn’t see you guys when we came in,” Peter said walking towards them, I followed right behind him.  
“Why would you?” Natasha started to smile, her eyes looking between Peter and I. When I wasn’t looking he shot her a dirty look.  
“Oh,” Steve said from somewhere in the back, then laughed under his breath watching the two of them, “I get it.” Natasha looked to him with sarcastic awe.  
“Come sit, eat, and get comfy,” Nat said, gesturing to empty chairs beside her. I slipped in beside Natasha and Peter beside me.  
“What were you guys doing?” Steve asked, his eyes waiting for a good answer. Peter and I looked at one another, confused, then back to Steve.  
“Just getting ready,” I said quietly, my eyes drawing to the man who sat beside him. A man with blue eyes, long brown hair and a metal left arm, “Bucky,” I said without even realizing I was going to say it, it just came out of me.  
“Rachel,” He spoke as quietly as I did, and he smiled.  
“Sorry,” I shook my head and laughed, “I heard all about you guys yesterday.” I looked around at everyone there. Thor was grinning something fierce toward me.  
“Hi,” I said, smiling back.  
“Good morning,” He nodded.  
“So?” Steve began to ask, “What have you heard about us?” Peter glanced at me, subtly proud, awaiting my answer. They were all waiting, actually. Each one of them looked at me closely.  
“Oh... well,” I sat my fork down and let my eyes move around them, “I learned about you two and your past,” I motioned to Bucky and Steve who both looked to their laps with a small smile before composing themselves and sharing a glance, “Bruce... I know, yanno, you’re... green,” I spoke carefully not really knowing what to say. Peter told me Bruce could be sensitive about Hulk. He bobbed his head up and down seeming not to care.  
“Thor, I heard about Jane,” I lowered my voice. Everyone looked at him and snickered a bit. My uncle shook his head, shutting his eyes.  
“She was fantastic,” He sighed letting his eyes gaze behind us all.  
“Natasha,” I looked to the red head beside me who eyed me cautiously, as if she was not going to be ready to hear what I had to say, “You’ve traveled everywhere... Saving so many people, and you need to be more recognized for that. These guys are all fancy with their tricks and shit,” I twirled my hands around watching Natasha start to smile, “But you, you do it yourself.” She tossed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in giving me a shake.  
“I like you,” She scrunched her nose happily as the guys tried to debate with what I had said about them, “Uh uh,” Nat held up a finger, “The girls are speaking.”  
“What about me?” Tony asked confidently. He and I hadn’t gotten off on the best foot yesterday. I heard plenty about him from Peter, because Stark is one of his favorite topics to talk about apparently. I watched him and tapped on my chest over my heart.  
“I heard about this story,” I said just a little louder than a whisper. The table fell silent. Tony kept his eyes on me.  
“How you pushed a nuclear bomb into space. What you’ve done to keep this and these people going. Harley. Pepper, which congratulations by the way,” I smiled and then let it fall once I saw everyone's faces twist with confusion, “The wedding you’re planning? With Pepper?” I asked hoping someone would catch on.  
“What?” Bruce said in shock.  
“Oh no,” Peter mumbled from beside me. My head turned to him, and then back to Tony, and then back to Peter.  
“Parker,” Tony said sternly.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t think she’d say anything,” Peter defended.  
“Tony, this is so huge for you. Now we really know why you’ve been on edge,” Bruce said tapping his arm.  
“Yes,” Thor chimed in, “First a baby, now a wedding? You’ve been a busy man!” He cheered.  
“A what?” Peter asked quietly. Tony’s eyes slowly left Thor and found Peter who was looking to Tony with furrowed brows.  
“Oh no,” Thor copied Peter's words from before.  
“A baby?” Peter asked innocently, “You’re getting... having? A baby?” Natasha turned her head away as did Steve and Bucky. I watched Peter, whose emotion changed from confused to disappointed. Thor sat back in his chair while Bruce hung his head, but kept his eyes on the conversation. Tony glanced all around the room, stumped. For the first time I believe I was witnessing Tony Stark not know what to say.  
“Peter, we can talk about this later,” He finally said after a moment of complete silence. Peter lowered his head and tangled his hands together. He took a shallow breath before he stood up calmly, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and took himself out of the room.  
“What’s wrong?” I whispered turning to Nat. I started to stand up to follow Peter, but she took hold of my arm gently and shook her head.  
“Let him go,” She whispered back to me, “He’ll be okay.” Tony was staring at the table with his arms folded across his chest. He didn’t even react to Peter walking away. Resting my elbows on the table I narrowed my eyes at him waiting to see if he’d stop him, or go after him, or say anything to him. Peter was clearly hurt, and after hearing all about how great their relationship is last night I was feeling a little hurt as well. More like taken back by Tony letting his prodigy walk away from him upset.  
“Are you going to just let him go?” I said. Tony's eyes flickered to me. He was giving me the same look I was giving him.  
“Don’t speak about things you don’t know,” He warned.  
“I know that he looks up to you and admires you,” I said, “He said himself yesterday that he’d give his life if it meant saving yours.” Tony didn’t crack. Steve was watching me in awe at how I was speaking to him.  
“You think I don’t know that?” Tony fired back sitting forward, “Do not think for one second you can come in here and tell me how a boy I’ve been raising for five years feels about me.” His voice was sharp, loud. I stood my ground, not letting my expression falter once even if I suddenly felt small, my confidence plummeting. He may have just put me in my place, but I was not going to let him know that.  
“You’re just like your father,” He spat, standing to his feet. Thor sat up straight, and Bruce was ready to calm him down.  
“You have no respect. I invite you into my home, my family, and you have the nerve to step in and interfere with the way things are. I run the show here, sweetheart. Don’t think for a second I’ll let you screw it up,” His hands were open flat facing behind him, “You have his blood, so be ready for me to treat you like him if you try anything.”  
“That’s it,” Thor shouted jumping up, his chair tipping over behind him. He raised his hammer and began to aim it toward Tony, but Stark was quick to summon two red and gold blasters from the back. They flew through the air from somewhere and latched to his hands. He pointed them to my uncle, a high pitched buzzing sound coming from them which I could only assume was him preparing them for a shot. They both froze, glaring. I reached an arm to my right to hold onto one of Natasha’s. Something I would’ve been nervous to do any other time. She put a hand on top of mine giving it a pat.   
“Come on,” She said gently. She stood up taking me with her, her hand still holding mine. When we reached the elevator and stepped inside I turned to find Steve now on his feet talking to the two of them calmly. Words I couldn’t hear from across the room.

-

“I didn’t mean to start a fight,” I said to Natasha as we walked through the first floor to the backyard Thor took me to yesterday. She held the door open for me and insisted I walk out first.  
“They’ll get over it,” She sighed, “I’m usually the one to break up the weekly fight.” She smiled lightly giving me a glance.  
“This happens a lot?” I asked, smiling with her.  
“Oh god, yeah it does,” She said, guiding me towards another building across the field. A group of men and women dressed in identical clothing came jogging by us in formation. I turned around myself in a circle as I walked to watch them.  
“I was the only woman for years before we found Wanda,” Natasha said, “You think with all that testosterone there wouldn’t be any fights?” I laughed and she smiled at me, bigger this time.  
We reached the building that was only a story high. After we climbed up the three steps to the door, Natasha held it open for me again. Inside there was gym equipment everywhere. A boxing ring, punching bags hanging from the ceiling and some insane jungle gym looking thing. And not close to the ones you’d see in a school yard. It was tall, fitting just below the high ceiling, with wooden pillars that I could assume one would train to jump across. I looked around the place with wide eyes, impressed with the intensity of these machines yet kind of scared that I wouldn’t be able to handle this. The only heavy lifting I’ve done is canvases and easels, and the only exercise I’ve done was involuntarily in high school gym class.  
There were two other people in here with us, a girl with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a man, I presumed, that looked to be all red all over. They were in the boxing ring, the man calling out things for the woman to try on him. Natasha and I came up to the edge to watch them.  
The woman exercising kicks was beautiful. She had delicate features and big round eyes. Looking to the man I tried to make out what he was exactly. He was red everywhere except where he’d be wearing clothes, that part was a dark blue. Something was on the center of his forehead. It was yellow, and bright. It shone whenever light hit it in the right way. He was the one to notice Nat and I.  
“Natasha,” He said. The woman stopped what she was doing and turned around, her breath heavy.  
“Oh, hi,” She smiled her eyes on me, “How long have you been there?” She asked with a small laugh to Natasha, a hint of a Russian accent in her voice.  
“We just came in,” Natasha said, “This is Rachel.” She looked to me, then back to them. They both gave me a wave.  
“How are you?” The man asked, his english accent very prominent, “I’m Vision. It’s lovely to finally meet you.”  
“I’m Wanda,” The woman said, coming close to us, grabbing a water bottle that was in the corner of the ring. Shaun had mentioned them both at one point I was sure of it, but Peter gave me the run down on them last night.  
Wanda was the Scarlet Witch, her powers given to her by the same people that created the Winter Soldier. She and her twin brother, Pietro, were Russian and were sent to destroy the Avengers, both of them having a grudge against Tony. They all met in Russia, the Avengers battling Ultron and the twins at once. It wasn’t until Wanda used her gift to discover Ultron’s true plan that she and her brother turned on him and joined the Avengers. Unfortunately Pietro didn’t make it out of Russia, but he gave his life to save a member of the team, Hawkeye, and a child civilian. Vision came from Ultron as well. His entire being consisted of Tony and Bruce’s mind, Jarvis who was one of Tony’s old AI’s, and a piece of Ultron. While I knew that Vision wasn’t born the traditional way, I had no idea he wasn’t some sort of human, and there was no mention of the stunning stone on his forehead.  
“It’s nice to meet you guys,” I said nodding my head.  
“Have you settled in alright?” Vision asked me walking closer, “Those men being nice to you inside?” Instead of slipping between the wires around the rink to come out, Vision levitated up and brought himself down beside me. My jaw dropping made him smile.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess they’re being nice,” I said quietly, stunned by what he was just able to do.  
“Miss Rachel I can assure you that this won’t be the strangest thing you will see here,” Vision told me.  
“You haven’t seen anyone do anything yet have you?” Natasha asked me, knowing the answer herself, “I think today we can change that, but for now we need to get to work and I need to set up a schedule with you.”   
“Ooo,” Wanda sounded excited, “Are we training?” Natasha nodded to her, and slipped between the wires unfortunately unable to fly like Vision. I stood patiently watching the two women talk with one another like lifelong friends.  
Earlier when the team asked me what I’ve heard about their story, I was hesitant to talk about Natasha. I gave her an honest answer, but it wasn’t my first choice. I learned of her past. Training in Russia, becoming a spy and essentially an assassin for the group she was a part of. While she may seem calm and collected now, Peter told me he heard that there was a period of transition for her to get over the trauma she endured, and for her to come to terms with the lives she’s taken.  
For a long time she wasn’t welcomed anywhere, but when Nick Fury, the creator of the Avengers, found her and brought her in for work she was finally at home.  
Seeing her and Wanda together now I felt happy for them. They both almost had similar stories with being from Russia, and created and trained to kill.  
“You coming up, Rach?” Natasha asked me. Taking a deep breath I nodded and got myself up there next to her. Nerves erupted inside of me as I stood beside these powerful women. I could feel my hands about to shake so I crossed my arms over my chest to keep my composure I didn’t want them to know I was losing.  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Natasha said calmly. Wanda smiled at us both and walked to the edge of the ring where she sat with her bottle of water taking sips from it. My heart beat got faster as Natasha took a few steps away from me slowly. Something was coming, and I should probably ask what that was, but my stubbornness to appear confident was far too strong. I dropped my arms by my side and narrowed my eyes on her as she fell silent. Suddenly in a matter of seconds she lunged at me with a fist that I dodged and a kick that I squatted down to avoid. Wanda cheered me on from the corner.  
“Okay,” Natasha approved. I could see her making mental notes.  
“I didn’t hit you. That’s better than Peter on his first go with me,” She said and I laughed out loud with Wanda at the thought of Peter training with Nat and her beating him. I then was brought back to not even an hour ago when Peter left the table obviously torn up by Tony.  
Natasha kicked at me again and hit my shoulder sending me tumbling backward. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either. Bringing up a hand to hold where she kicked I stood up and looked to see her smiling smugly.  
“Tip number one,” She said, “Don’t get distracted.” Pressing my lips together I felt vaguely embarrassed. She had brought his name up on purpose.  
“You can swing back, don’t be shy,” She grinned, “I can take it, and I need to see what we really need to work on.” I had no clue what to do, but I wanted to at least try to make a good first impression. Making a fist I hurried towards her, she didn’t move. I got as close as I could and I swung for her arm, but she quickly and swiftly slid on the floor under me. Tripping out of fear that I’d step on her I spun around to see if I could swing at her again, but she was quick to grab me around the neck before I could even turn. She wasn’t squeezing, but I was against her tight with my arms pinned at my sides. Wanda said something to Natasha, and Nat answered but I wasn’t going to let her distract me. I followed tip number one. Trying to free myself from her hold was pointless. She was so much stronger than me. I didn’t expect her to let me go, this was a test, and I knew she was only doing it to see what I could do.  
Closing my eyes trying to think of something fast, my mind took me back to fifth grade on the playground where a boy would pick on me everyday. He’d push me over, call me names and sometimes pin me on the ground by my wrists and hover over me. One day when he was laughing over my face I had had enough, so I pulled my legs in and used all of my strength to kick him hard in his stomach. Sure enough he was sent flying behind me. Some of the other kids witnessed this, and I wasn’t bullied again from there on out.  
Opening my eyes now I took a deep breath and pulled my knees in, my feet lifting from the ground. Natasha’s grip was tight enough for her to hold me up here. Using all of the strength I had in me today I lifted my legs and kicked them behind me getting her just above the knees. I had caught her off guard to my surprise and she let me go. Now I was able to turn around and I readied my fists in case she was coming back at me.  
“Nice,” Was all she said, “Handle this.” She came at me with two fists flying one after the other. I ducked in front of her legs and just as she was about to use them to get me I jumped up punching her right in the stomach. It wasn’t a powerful punch but it was enough for her to praise me.  
“When you concentrate you really know how to dodge a hit,” She smirked. I kept the straight, concentrated look on my face, but I could feel it start to turn to a smile as Natasha and I went on. We went back and forth with different tactics for about an hour. She talked me through about half of it, but let me go on my own for the rest. I didn’t think I was impressive, but Natasha assured me I was better than she thought I’d be.  
“You’re not bad,” Wanda said, seeming impressed as she gave me a bottle of water. I thanked her and sat next to her on the floor drinking from my bottle generously.  
“When I first... started,” She began to explain, “I was terrible.”  
“At fighting?” I asked, still catching my breath. I was sweating like mad, my body not used to this type of exertion. Wanda nodded her head and slowly smiled.  
“At all of it,” She said, “The powers I have are so strong. I was intimidated by the strength I was given, I was out of control. I didn’t know how to fight, I had never done it before.” The inside of my body was relieved to hear this, I could feel the instant release of every anxious muscle in me. I listened to her happily, watching her porcelain complexion tell me this with intent.  
“I started with Natasha after Ultron,” Wanda gestured to Nat who was out of the ring now walking towards the door, “Then once I moved on to train with others I found a great partner with Vision. He gets me.” Pushing my eyebrows together I glanced around the room realizing I never saw him leave.  
“Don’t worry he’s always off somewhere,” Wanda giggled, “He’s also not into doors, so beware of the walls.” Her eyes went wide and we both shared a laugh. It was nice to hear that one of the strongest members on the team struggled when she first joined. It gave me hope that one day I’d be able to be like her and Natasha.  
“So how’d we do?” Steve's voice called out, catching Wanda and I’s attention. He and Natasha were coming towards us.  
“Pretty good for day one,” Wanda reached an arm around me. Steve smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I love to hear that,” He said, “You’re in good hands here, especially with this one around.” He pointed to Wanda and Nat agreed with him.  
“It felt good to move like that,” I admitted. Steve was about to say something back to me, but Natasha whispered something to him taking his attention.  
“Right,” He said to her, “I was told to come here to tell you that your... Thor wants to spend lunch with you when you’re ready.” I laughed at his avoidance of using the term uncle and thanked him for telling me.  
“Come on,” Wanda said standing up. She held out a hand for me to grab and helped me to my feet with a single pull.  
“Let’s get you showered,” She said and I followed her out of the ring and out of the building.


	7. Frost Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training all morning with Natasha and Wanda, Rachel has lunch with her uncle. She learns more about her father, which is news she isn’t thrilled to hear. Another mystery about who she really is has been uncovered.

Wanda and Natasha dropped me off at my floor. It was a nice journey upstairs, both the girls told me stories and funny details about jobs they’ve been on. One of the best was Wanda’s laughter over the story of her brother figuring out his power when they were first released.

“It was such a rough time, but looking back now I can’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked,” She laughed out loud again describing what he would do.

Natasha and I laughed with her, a scene of Pietro crashing into things as he tested his speed playing out in my head. It was painful losing a member of your family. Even though I lost my mother and it hurt, my heart ached for Wanda. She didn’t just lose a brother, she lost her twin.

“This is you,” Natasha said to me once the elevator doors opened. Part of me hoped Peter would be there, but unfortunately he was not. Mentally I noted to find him, make sure he was okay and figure out what was going on.

“Thanks for today,” I said looking back to them.

“We’ll be back again tomorrow,” Natasha smiled, and the doors shut sending them off to wherever they needed to be. She planned for us to be together most mornings, and as much as that prematurely exhausted me I was also happy to have something to look forward to. Being around Wanda and Natasha felt so effortless. Having girls who were actually nice to be around made me feel like I finally fit in somewhere. Shaun is my complete best friend, no one could ever replace him, but having some friends who were actual girls who actually wanted to be around me was something new and exciting. Even though I knew I’d be around Natasha for work, I looked forward to her guiding me through this just as she did for Wanda.

Still sweaty and feeling gross I went into my room and pulled the shirt I had on over my head and automatically tossed it to the floor forgetting I wasn’t at home. Though it was my room for now, it felt wrong just throwing my stuff around the carpet. I picked it up and placed it on a chair by my bed knowing I needed to find a place to put dirty clothes. I pulled my leggings off and did the same thing with them.

Going into the bathroom I turned the shower on and shut the door. Staring at myself in the mirror I examined my face with suspicion turning it side to side. Since I arrived I was reminded, every hour it seemed, that I resembled my father. I didn’t feel an urge to look him up, but I knew there had to be a picture of him on the internet somewhere. Curiosity sparked within me. Walking back into my room, I grabbed my phone off my bed and shut myself back in the bathroom. I opened Safari and tapped on the bar at the top. My fingers were suddenly stuck. A feeling inside my chest told me to put the phone down. It told me this was a bad idea. It told me to wait.

Placing my phone on the marble counter by the sink I sighed looking at my face again. I tried to imagine what he could look like based off of me, but as a man. Did he have a beard? Were his features sharper than mine? What if they were as soft as mine, actually? I tried to think of how tall he would be compared to me. By the time I was seventeen I was about my mothers height, and she was five feet and two inches. I assumed that’s how tall I was now. I began to smile as more thoughts about him consumed my imagination. He was a mystery to me right now. A mystery who was a bit of a villain with abilities I couldn’t even put into words. Peter told me stories of what my father could do.

Breaking myself away from the mirror I realized the water was still running and I needed to be ready soon to meet with Thor. I got in and out of the shower fast, washing my hair in the process along with everything else. As I got ready I decided on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt that was oversized in just the right way. My hair dried naturally in a soft curly wave just below my shoulders. Make-up was never for me, but I did wear mascara almost everyday.

I left my room around one thirty not realizing before that half of my day was taken by stories, arguments and sparring. I once again had the thought of spending time with Natasha and Wanda and felt purely excited. After my mother there were never many girls around me except for my friend Jessica, but even then her and Elliot were always off with one another. Shaun and I were truly the only two out of our friend group to have a connection. We blame our age, but Jess and Elliot blame the fact that they’re dating. They’d both be twenty one some point this year anyway.

When I got into the elevator that was waiting for me I had no idea where I was to go. Thor didn’t specify, and neither did his messenger. Going with my gut I pressed the floor for the kitchen, at least I hoped I did, and let the elevator do its job.

“Hello Miss Rachel,” Friday said, startling me.

“Hi, Friday, jeez,” I said to her with a small laugh.

“I’m sorry, I always seem to be surprising you,” She said to me in her usual tone that never seemed to change.

“It’s okay,” I said looking down at the ground, feeling a little silly talking to myself.

“Are you going to see Peter?” She asked, getting me to look up.

“Am I?” I questioned for a moment, a tickle of a butterfly in my stomach, but I brought myself back, “No, I’m going to eat with Thor.”

“He is in the kitchen. Enjoy your lunch,” She said, and I thanked her.

“Hey, Friday?” I asked sweetly. She had eyes everywhere, she literally was everywhere. I wondered if she’d be able to tell me anything about other Avengers and where they were, or what they were doing.

“Yes?” She replied. Biting onto my bottom lip I hesitated, knowing this was wrong, but there was a longing inside of me that wanted to make sure he was okay.

“Where’s Peter?” I asked quickly and quietly.

“Peter,” She stated, “He is with Tony in the gym.” I sighed, closing my eyes. I was literally just there.

“Would you like me to tell him you ask for him?” She asked, clearly this protocol built into her wires.

“No thanks, I’m good,” I said looking down to my shoes once again.

I arrived to the floor with a ding, and as I stepped out of the elevator an amazing smell flooded my senses. I came around closer to the counters by the stove where I found Thor standing over it cheffing away.

“Hi there,” He said as I tried to look around him. My stomach growled as I pressed my lips together.

“What are you making?” I asked, amazed.

“Smell good?” He asked, then laughed as he watched me nod my head fast.

“What are you making?” I asked again, unable to say anything else.

“Something delicious. Without meat, of course,” He leaned toward me and winked. My mother was a vegetarian and raised me my entire life that way.

“How did-“

“That friend of yours told me a bit about you yesterday,” He said stirring the spatula around the pan, “He’s different, isn’t he?” His eyebrows questioned me.

“Oh yes. He is,” I nodded, “Thank you, by the way. For bringing my things here.”

“Of course,” He said, he implied subtle offense in his tone, “I wouldn’t leave you here with nothing. Now go sit, I’m almost finished.”

At the table I sat and waited by Thor's request. He brought over plates and bowls full of food I wasn’t sure I’d be able to finish. Sitting down across from me, he told me to have as much as I wanted.

“I thought Friday did all the cooking,” I said with a small smile. Thor shrugged his shoulders, his blonde hair pulled into a bun hanging behind them.

“Jane taught me a few things. I enjoy it, actually,” He said. Jane was his girlfriend from a few years back, the two of them meeting when Thor came to Earth from Asgard the first time. Well, he was banished here actually, by his father.

“You really don’t see her anymore?” I asked curiously between bites of potatoes and carrots, “Oh my god. This is amazing.” I slouched dramatically closing my eyes, Thor laughing at me.

“I really don’t,” He shook his head, “It became too difficult, her working and studying, and me avenging and battling,” I nodded, encouraging him to go on while I ate.

“Plus I’m over a thousand years old,” He mentioned without a care. I nearly dropped my fork.

“What?!” I said sharply, watching him with wide eyes.

“I said I’m over a thousand years old,” He repeated himself, oblivious. I giggled under my breath, then placed my chin in a hand to lean against the table.

“How?” I asked simply.

“We age differently,” He said, “Different realms, different times, different growth stages... It’s all boring really.” He waved a hand and finished off his plate going for another round.

“So Jane didn’t want to date you for your age?” I asked, my voice wiggling around unsure of what was appropriate to ask. Although he didn’t seem too torn up about her.

“No, no, that wasn’t an issue. I’d say in your time I’m around her age,” He bobbed his head, “It’s just that I’m going to be around her age much longer than she will be.”

“Oh,” I sighed.

“Yes, and I’d hate for something to happen, or you know... what could our future hold? She belongs here, I belong there,” He pointed to the sky, then we watched each other. The room fell into a deafening silence, the last of his words ringing in my ear. We took it in. We let it hang around for a moment, because he knew exactly what he did. He didn’t let his front change. His words didn’t seem to bother him as much as they bothered me.

“Guess you never gave your brother advice,” I spoke quietly, almost bitter, but mostly disappointed.

“Listen,” He said, motioning toward me, “Now that I have you there is no letting you go, but we never knew who you and your mother were. I don’t say that with any means to hurt you.” I hung my head, and nodded letting him continue.

“My father didn’t even know about Loki’s use of the bifrost to come here back then. In fact neither did Heimdall, and he’s the keeper of the gate,” Thor laughed, amazement hidden in his tone, “Your father is powerful.” Looking back up to him, he smiled once our eyes met.

“I want to know how they met,” I said softly, “I want to know what led up to me, and I was told to ask you actually... why he hasn’t come back to see me.” Shaun was in my head making me anxious this entire lunch to ask this one question, and once I said the words that nervousness was gone.

“A lot has been happening on Asgard and around Asgard,” Thor began, “Are you done eating?” He paused to ask me, and after I nodded he went in to eat some more. He got a small laugh out of me after making a joke about being a god and needing to eat.

“Loki and I were in line for a crown. One of us was meant to be crowned king of Asgard. Myself being the first born, we thought, I was the first considered... Now talking about it out loud I was the only one considered,” His voice fell quiet, as if he was only intended to hear those words.

“Why only you?” I asked.

“I can explain that matter in a minute,” His voice regained its strength. He went on to tell me the story of how the Frost Giants, that I learned of yesterday, got themselves into Asgard unfortunately with the help of my father in his attempt to slightly mess with his brothers coronation. Thor sent an attack on the Jotun’s messing with a peace treaty, and that’s when he was banished to Earth. Shortly after, my father sent the attack on New York under the influence of the mind stone by a powerful space being named Thanos. It was after that he was locked up in the dungeons beneath Asgard.

“Then I needed him to help me in a fight against some dark elves, so I took him out of his cell,” He said, “We won, of course, but he had faked his own death again.” I giggled as Thor shook his head with a small smile.

“He’s like a cat,” I joked.

“Close to death, then he comes right back,” Thor said.

“What happened after that?” I asked.

“After that I went away for a while searching for some Infinity Stones. You know what those are?” He narrowed his eyes in question.

“I’ve heard of them,” I said with a shrug.

“When I returned to Asgard from my search I found Loki masquerading as our father. Since then my father has been returned to Asgard safely, but he put Loki back into his cell,” He sighed looking down at the table, “At first I thought it was right, but then I learned something that helped me make sense of it all.”

“And that was?” I asked, leaning forward crossing my arms over the table. His eyes found mine slowly. I shook my head as if to ask him again after he hesitated for a minute, his eyes beginning to dart around us as he tried to find the words.

“Loki is not a true Asgardian,” He said, “My brother is a Frost Giant.” The words struck me in the heart, the sharp pain spreading throughout my body. Clenching my jaw shut I threw myself back in the chair and turned my attention up to the ceiling. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, sorrow filling my being.

“Rachel,” Thor spoke gently, “He was raised to be on Asgard, but he was not treated fairly. It was clear my father favored me,” More of his words hurting my heart, “From Loki’s attempt to take his own life, to his acting out against the throne and life in general... I never understood why. Then I learned why he was so damaged.” A single tear fell from my eye as I looked at him. Watching him explain more of the same, I felt an anger from within me. An anger toward Thor that I didn’t want, an anger toward Asgard, and an anger toward their father. 

“This entire time I’ve been made out to believe that my father was the enemy,” I said through my teeth, “My father is a villain, my father destroyed half a city, he’s a bad man and nobody likes him.”

“Rachel,” Thor began to speak, but I cut him off.

“Seems to me as though your Asgard is to blame,” I spat, “It’s no wonder why from the start he wanted to take it down, or make it his own. How dare you all shut him out, push him down, and then blame him for all he’s done.” My uncle watched me with sad eyes. I hadn’t even noticed how much I had started crying myself.

“Why did Odin take him,” I whispered shakily, my fists clenched tightly as I squeezed my thumbs. Thor took a long deep breath, looking down.

“He was castaway by the Jotun’s. He was abandoned. He wasn’t built the same way as the other giants,” He said, making me roll my eyes and slam my hands against the glass.

“He was abandoned by his own people,” I was nearly shouting, “And your people wanted to abandon him, too.”

“I never wanted to abandon him,” Thor spoke louder, startling me, but like with Tony I didn’t let it show.

“You think I wanted to let my own brother go? What did I tell you? How I’ve learned all of this? How I need to get him back before he rips two worlds apart?” His voice shook me, literally. Groaning, he relaxed and reached across the table for my hand, but I pulled away from him. My eyes stayed on his.

“Am I one?” I asked at a whisper. He watched me, his expression not giving anything away.

“Am I?” I asked again, a bit louder.

“We don’t know,” He sighed, “I don’t know.” Rolling my eyes again I turned away, facing the windows that looked out to back fields where the men and women in matching clothes were still running.

“You’re cold to the touch,” He said, “You dislike the heat, but you haven’t shown any signs of any abilities you may have.” I glanced vaguely over my shoulder with no intent to find him.

“How would I even figure those out?”

“You’d have noticed them by now, but seeing as though you didn’t quite grow up the same way... they have to keep looking inside your memories,” He said, “To figure anything out. It’s the only thing we have... to tell us your past.” My thoughts directed to my mother who, if she were here, would be able to give them anything on after I was born until she started drinking. Anything after that was up to my memory.

“Was he the one in my dream? Or... my reality?” I asked, not even knowing what was considered real.

“No,” He answered fast, “His Jotun form is not that big.” 

“Right,” I nodded, remembering what he said about my father being left by his people. We sat quietly, Thor letting me soak in the information a little longer.

“Are you alright?” His voice rumbled in his chest. I turned to him completely.

“Am I ever?” I muttered. He hung his head, waiting for the right moment to speak again.

Wrapping my brain around my father being a Frost Giant, I tried to remember more of my dreams. I then thought of what Bruce had told me yesterday. That maybe they weren’t dreams, maybe they were real moments in my life that had actually happened.

They came for my mother, somehow finding us in the maze that Manhattan is. The dream I’d looked at yesterday was the one that had become a nightmare, them chaining my mother up and the giant grabbing onto me lifting me into the air. His icy hands gripping my small, seven year old body as my mother screamed violently behind him. After that I usually woke up with a jolt, my mothers scream chilling my spine.

This thought played out in my mind. The giant held me up, bringing me close to his face to look closer at me, his crimson eyes burning into mine as I wriggled around trying to escape. Making tiny fists I punched his face as hard as I could, it affected him just enough to where he dropped me. Funny how a seven year old was able to do that to a creature of his size and strength. I hurried to my mothers side, throwing my arms around her neck, pulling at the back of her shirt to cling to her tight. The giant was turned toward us now, but before he could charge at us thunder shook our building like something of enormous weight landed on the roof. Lighting was shooting around outside the window like mad. The giant was frozen in his place, his eyes looking toward our ceiling in what seemed like a panic. Deafening thunder crashed again. My mother and I jumped, the two of us pressing our faces together in a means to protect one another.

When the room abruptly fell quiet we looked toward the giant, but he was gone. The thunder had stopped, the wind had calmed down. The restraints on my mothers wrists and ankles had disappeared like magic. Her arms wrapped around me quickly and she lifted me as she stood at her feet. She held onto me tight as she anxiously paced around the apartment looking for any signs of more danger.

I glanced at Thor finding him watching me already. He questioned me with his brow.

“God of Thunder,” I said. He nodded.

“You were there, weren’t you?” I asked. He immediately knew what I was thinking. His eyes fell to the floor as he sighed guiltily. He nodded again as he turned his chin back to me.

“But you didn’t know who we were?” My voice was just above a whisper.

“Honestly, Rachel,” His voice was deep and meaningful, “I swear on his life I had no idea. I was just following the giant, protecting the planet like I was assigned.” It was my turn to nod. I gave him a small smile after another bout of silence, and he returned it to me.

“Thank you,” I whispered this time, letting him know that I knew he saved my mother and I that night even if he didn’t know we were in there.

“Seems like I’ve been watching over you for a long time,” He smirked.

“Seems like it,” I said.

“Now,” He cleared his throat and held up a finger, “I have a question.” I gave him a sound of encouragement to keep going.

“You and Spider-boy,” He began. Cue my stomach dropping to my knees.

“Yeah?” I asked innocently, trying to not give away my sudden nervousness.

“Natasha said he may like you,” His words didn’t do a thing to ease the electricity in my body.

“Oh really?” I asked in a small voice. He put his arm down and narrowed his eyes.

“Yes,” He took in my state and let out a laugh in the form of breath, “Alright. As long as he isn’t bothering you.”

“What?” I asked, giving him a confused look.

“Well, I can tell you like him to,” He said simply, gesturing toward my tense body language. Sighing, I closed my eyes for a second and then glared at him.

“So this you pick up on?” I asked sarcastically, digging at his obliviousness toward Earth being mannerisms.

“What do you mean?” He asked, proving my point. I laughed and shook my head.

“Don’t tell him,” I said quietly.

“Your secret is safe with me.” 


	8. Troublemaker

“And she’s alive!” Shaun cheered through the phone. Propping him up on the table at the end of my bed I slipped a hoodie over my head, pulling my wet freshly washed hair out of the collar.

“Hi,” I laughed as I picked my phone up and jumped onto my bed crawling up to the pillows.

“Rachel, it’s Tuesday,” He said, “You’ve been there for two nights. What are you even doing?” His last question was rhetorically sarcastic.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called you,” I sighed rolling to my side. I placed my phone on the pillow beside me so I didn’t have to keep it in my hands.

“It’s totally fine, I just miss you,” He pouted. There was the clang of glasses behind him catching his attention. He stepped away from the screen and came back within thirty seconds rolling his eyes.

“Everything okay?” I giggled.

“Ugh,” He groaned, “That woman is back. Remember the one with the wig?” The second he said wig I threw my head backwards in laughter, squeezing my eyes shut. Shaun began to laugh as he watched me roll side to side.

“Shaun!” I shouted, “Oh my god, she’s in love with you.” I took a deep breath and looked to the screen. He was cringing and pulling a sad face.

“You’re not here so I have to serve her,” He whined.

“Awe, I’m sorry baby,” I comforted him before laughing out loud again.

“Tell me about something else, please help me through this tragic night ahead of me,” He said. I watched as he gathered glasses from the dishwasher and set them in their place over the ice.

“I trained with Natasha again today, and she and I went longer than we did yesterday. We got to stop for lunch, but today we went on forever. I just got back here about an hour ago,” I explained to him, “You should see my moves.” I wiggled my eyebrows and he scoffed.

“Sure, okay, Rach,” He said flatly, and I shot a noise at him to let him know I was offended.

“I mean you were good at fighting when you were a kid, I remember being terrified of you before we were friends,” He said coming close to his phone again, “But... you softened up a bit into high school.”

“Can you blame me?” I asked honestly.

“Not at all,” He sighed, “What’s going on with Spiderman?”

“I haven’t really seen him since yesterday morning at breakfast,” I said, “Natasha and I passed by him this morning on our way to the gym, but that was it.” Shaun’s eyebrows were planning something, his eyes squinting at me.

“Don’t give me that look,” I warned with a growing smile, “I barely know who he is. I only know the Spiderman side.”

“Then what the hell, Rachel?” Shaun crossed his arms, “Go get to know him!” 

“You know I’m not good at that,” I said, my smile fading.

“You said it yourself, you guys have something in common. He understands you, remember?” He mentioned my texts from the first night here. Yeah, I thought to myself, dead parents. How wonderful.

“If you don’t know what else to talk about keep playing dumb about the Avengers,” He grinned, “Have him tell you more stories.” 

“Yeah,” I said softly, “That works, and I love the way he talks.” I smiled thinking of the way Peter tells stories, and how he was actually easy to talk to.

“There you go,” Shaun tossed his hands up in a shrug. I was about to ask him how work was going, but Friday interrupted me.

“Miss Rachel, I’m so sorry,” She said. I didn’t jump like I normally would, I guess I was getting used to the surprises.

“Who’s that?” Shaun asked, leaning in to the screen.

“It’s Friday,” I said like he knew who that was, then I glanced toward the ceiling.

“Yeah, Friday?” I asked curiously, wondering why she was in here when Peter told her to stay out until it was an emergency.

“Peter would like to meet you downstairs,” She said, “Do you accept?” I looked to my phone and held back a laugh at Shaun’s wide eyes and dropped jaw.

“Go, go, go!” He mouthed as he shook his hands.

“I accept, Friday,” I said fast out of impulse.

“Wonderful, I’ll let Peter know you’re on your way,” She told me, and then she was gone.

“Oh my god, how crazy,” Shaun grabbed his face and watched me in shock. A nervous feeling crept into my chest, and the butterflies were back.

“What do I do?” I asked quickly, sitting up. Shaun groaned, rolling his eyes at me again.

“Rachel! You go, and you see what he wants!” He explained to me like I was a child. Normally I’d feel offended, but my brain seems to be short circuiting right now.

“Okay, okay,” I repeated standing up with my phone in my hand, “Okay, do I look okay?” I held the phone up to show off my leggings and the grey hoodie I had on.

“You look comfortable,” He shrugged with not much emotion to go off of.

“What does that mean!” I shouted, nervously grinning at him, “Shaun, help me.” 

“You look great, Rachel. Is your hair still wet? Oh, no it’s not,” He was peering all around the screen as if he could see around me.

“I feel fine in this,” I placed a hand to my chest and vaguely shook my head.

“Then go,” He deepened his voice and drug out his words pretending to be annoyed.

“Okay,” I took a long deep breath, “Okay.”

“Okay!” He sang, “Have fun!” 

“Okay,” I said again, looking at him.

“Just be his friend,” He said calmly, “If anything just try to be his friend.” I nodded. I blew him a kiss, he sent one back, then hung up.

Slipping my shoes on, I ran my fingers over my waves to make sure they weren’t out of control and out I went to the elevator. All the way down to the first floor I was planning out conversations, and things to talk about, and answers to questions he might ask me. When I got off the elevator I looked all around the wide open lobby looking for Peter, and I found him sitting on the stairs I sat on my first day here.

“Hey,” I said as I got closer to him. He turned his head toward me and I watched as he started to smile.

“Hey,” He said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you if you were doing anything.”

“It’s fine,” I said as I sat down next to him, “What’s going on?” He leaned back against the step behind him putting his elbows onto it. He frowned, looking forward out the windows.

“Are you okay?” I asked, turning my body toward him. Glancing to me with a little smile he shook his head.

“Maybe,” He said.

“Same,” I rolled my eyes.

“Daddy issues,” He sighed. I looked at him in shock, and subtle offense with a laugh.

“No!” He started, sitting up defensively, “I just mean... I meant... Same.” His shoulders relaxed and we shared a moment of understanding. The other night he didn’t admit to thinking of Tony as a father, even though everyone knew that was their relationship.

“What happened with Tony?” I asked softly, not sure if it was right. Peter twisted his body like mine so he could face me as well. Glancing to his hands that folded together he shook his head, and then looked back to me.

“I-I don’t even know,” He stammered, “Remember how I said he and I went through a rough patch that one time?” I nodded, my eyebrows squishing together, remembering the story of fourteen year old Peter.

“Yeah, well, I think we’ve hit another,” He said, “He hasn’t really been around, and I’ve been pretty upset about it. I mean, now I know why. I just wish he told me.” The bitterness for Tony that sat in my heart grew over the nervousness I had for Peter, taking it away completely. I wanted to tell Peter that things with Tony would get better, but that’d be the default anyone would say in a conversation like this.

“Did he know you were upset? Before you found out why he hasn’t been around?” I asked, and he shrugged right after, his eyes falling to my hands that rested on my knees.

“I don’t think so. He’s pretty good at catching on to me, but he just hasn’t been around to notice I guess,” He said.

“You knew they were getting married, did you think he was away because of that?” I asked.

“No,” He said, his eyes looking back into mine, “They’ve been planning for a year. That entire time he’d still be here for me.” He turned his head toward the windows.

“They’re having a baby, him and Pepper,” I said, lowering my voice knowing this was a hush hush matter. Peter snapped his neck to look at me, “That’s what upsets you the most.” I could feel it radiating off of him. It nearly felt like fear. The thought of Tony leaving him behind was surrounding him entirely, and it stemmed from the loss of his parents. He might not have noticed himself, but it was completely clear for me to see.

“No,” His voice was flat.

“It is,” I whispered, squinting my eyes. His face faltered, his composed expression flashing from confused, to angry, to sad. Looking at me with discomfort he squinted his eyes at me as well. We sat here for only a second before I broke eye contact.

“You’re afraid to lose him,” I said still at a whisper, brushing my hands together, “It’s your biggest fear.” He let out a single laugh, as if to mythbust my theory, but then he bit his lip. He thought to himself, looked at me, then looked away, then looked back to me with his chin high. Running his tongue across his lips he shot me a look of curiosity.

“You got that from me telling you that I was upset that a guy I work with hasn’t been helping me lately?” He asked. I simply nodded my head. His eyes narrowed.

“And you just happened to put together that it’s my biggest fear in life, when I spend some of my days chasing down violent criminals and stopping the city from being destroyed by villains who seem to appear out of nowhere?” He scoffed. I simply nodded again. Thinking about it again, I could see it around him. The feeling that it was his utmost fear that could break him, the energy dark and heavy. I started to feel the darkness, an emptiness growing within me. Loss, sadness, and grief swam into my heart. Thoughts of being alone, slipping into a depression, unable to find a spark of hope clouded my brain, and I fell backward, my back leaning against the bannister of the stairs.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked me suddenly, sitting up, reaching for one of my hands. Finding his eyes I took in a deep shaky breath, a tear rolling down my cheek.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mad,” He said. My eyes flickered between his as I watched him in shock. The thoughts that were wrapped around me were gone, and I was brought back to just Peter in the quiet lobby we sat in.

“It wasn’t you,” I said. He questioned me with an eyebrow, “I just… What the hell?” Standing up I took myself down the stairs and looked around, trying to think of an answer, or an explanation for what had just happened.

“What happened?” Peter asked, coming to stand beside me. He watched me, worried, unsure of what to do with his hands. Turning to him, I just stared, and then I started to walk. He followed close behind me as I took laps around the staircase.

“Rachel?” He tried to get my attention after a minute. I paused, and looked at him.

“I really saw that,” I said under my breath.

“Saw what?” He asked, still not understanding what was happening.

“Your fear, your biggest fear,” I said, keeping my tone soft, “I really saw it. It was around you, it was dark. I could feel it.” It was his turn to look at me in shock.

“You mean… You actually know…” He began.

“Peter, is that really what you’re afraid of?” I asked, raising my voice, both of our eyes wide, “You don’t want him to leave you.” I whispered so low I didn’t think he’d hear me. Pressing his lips together, he hesitated, but then he gave me a small nod. Squatting to the floor I sighed, placing my hands on the back of my head. Staring at the tile I could feel anxiety coming back to live in me once more.

“I’m afraid of it, but I didn’t think it was my… biggest… fear,” Peter said squatting down in front of me. Turning my chin up to him, I watched as he started to smile, “We’ve been here before.” He seemed to joke, glancing around us. I did the same, and smiled as well. This was the spot he and I met, squatted down on the floor just like this.

“How cute,” I said sarcastically, getting a laugh out of us both. He stood up and held out a hand to help me up. Once I was standing, our hands stayed together, the two of us looking at them. Quickly, we pulled them apart at the same exact time, sharing a look of mutual, subtle, embarrassment. 

It felt good to hold his hand, even for a second. It felt comfortable, and safe. Part of me wanted to reach out again for it, but I held back. That same part of me, coming from a different side, also wanted to jump his bones. I cringed on the inside, trying my best to tuck that feeling away. Shaun said to just try to be his friend, and being here with the Avengers to find a father I never knew I had, I knew I had to stay focused. Besides, the only experience I have was with that girl I had a crush on. Once we were in high school she decided she liked me too, but by then I liked Shaun. I still did her anyway.

“Do you think this means you have… like, a power?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know,” I said, “I’ve never done that before.” Peter looked away, in thought, then he laughed to himself and sighed.

“You know,” He said, “The one person I’d go to about this probably isn’t here.” I gave him a small smile.

“Let’s not worry about it,” I said, “Let’s go do something. Let’s get out of here, and do something unrelated to the old people in here.” He laughed again and agreed.

“How are we going to get around?” He asked, watching me with the curious look he loved to pull, waiting for an answer. I had no idea, and he knew I had no idea, so he was just being an ass about it.

“Uh, I dunno,” I mumbled, spinning in a circle looking around me for anything that’d help me out. Outside the window I saw a garage, and then I remembered Peter telling me about Tony’s extensive Audi collection. I said it was an absurd obsession, and Peter denied it, calling it a passion for the style.

“Ooo,” I sang. Peter followed my gaze, then immediately held up a hand.

“Nuh-uh,” He tried to keep it serious, but he cracked with a laugh, “No way. Not in a thousand years. I don’t even have keys.” I copied the curious look he’d pull on me, and I smirked.

“I know Friday is in there,” I said, a hint of mischief in my voice, “Heard Tony talking to her when he drove here.”

“I’m not doing it,” He said clearly, shaking his head, “Mr. Stark would kill me.”

“Will he even know?” I asked slyly, feeling a little bad about how manipulative that question seemed, “You said yourself he’s not here, right?”

“Right,” He said.

“So, let’s go for a drive. Friday can keep a secret, I hope, and we’ll have the car back before he knows it’s gone,” I tossed my hands around and told him my plan. I truly didn’t want to do anything to damage their relationship, that’s the last thing I’d want to do to Peter, but he needed something to feel like a teenager again. He said himself my first night that he felt lonely here, and I couldn’t blame him. All the adults here liked to follow rules made, and enforced by Tony. One night wasn’t going to kill Peter. He sighed heavily, trying to make a decision.

“Alright,” He finally said, and I grinned, “But I’m driving.” He insisted. From behind us came Steve who was on his way toward the elevator from the outside. He spotted us and smiled happily.

“Hey you two,” He said looking between Peter and I, “Heard you had a good day,” He said to me, “What’re you guys up to?” He asked. I glanced to Peter seeing if he had an answer, but he just looked at me and I knew he was hoping I had an answer for the super soldier.

“We’re just gonna hang out,” I smiled, “Hey, do you know if Tony’s around?” I asked, cocking my head to the side in convincing intrigue.

“Hm,” Steve puzzled, “Pretty sure he’s caught up with Pepper at home. I know he’ll be here first thing tomorrow though,” Peter and I shared another glance, “I’ve got to get going upstairs, but I’m glad you guys are spending time together!” He said happily as he made his way toward the elevator. I waved him off, then turned to Peter with a look of anticipation.

“Okay,” He mumbled, “Let’s go.”

As we started for the doors in the back, Peter and I kept our attention on our surroundings trying to avoid the eyes of those who could be around, and we certainly didn’t want to be seen by anybody on the team. The men and women who worked here were clearing out for the evening, leaving through the front. When it seemed to be clear we stepped outside.

“Here we go!” I cheered, feeling free already in the fresh air. Hearing him laugh beside me made me feel even better as we headed over toward the garage that was on the opposite side of the gym on this field. We talked about where we’d go, and what we would do, and I told him we could go see Shaun at work. Peter then told me he’d love to go see his Aunt May that he hadn’t seen in a few weeks. They’ve only talked on the phone, and with Peter doing work for Tony around the city it was the easiest option for him to live here. We were about to step off the concrete and onto the grass when we saw Natasha and Thor rounding the corner of the building. They were deep in conversation it seemed, and they hadn’t looked up to see us yet.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, “What do we do?” I asked Peter, not taking my eyes off the two walking toward us. From beside me I heard a click after Peter fumbled in his pockets, and when I turned he was holding up his arm showing off a silver band around his wrist.

“You trust me?” He asked, his eyes wide. Confused, I nodded, and in a split second Peter grabbed me around my waist as he shot a web to a tree across from the building. He jumped at the same time, and we swung toward it. My arms found their way around his shoulders, and I held onto him tight, feeling my stomach drop the way it did on a rollercoaster. Looking behind us I watched us leave the ground, moving so fast up into the branches of the trees. Peter landed on one, and we both watched Natasha and Thor in silence as they walked in the doors Peter and I had come out of. Once we were alone again, we looked at each other. Neither of us said anything, and neither of us seemed to even notice we were still holding one another. Our feet were grounded, but we still held each other close.

“Oh my god,” I laughed in disbelief, looking to the ground and around the new view I had of the Compound. We were up as high as the third floor, and from here we could see the sun starting to set from behind it.

“You just…” I motioned with one of my wrists, “And you…” I gestured to the tree we were in, “We’re in a tree!” I laughed out loud. Peter was watching me with a smile, he didn’t seem to look away. I looked back out to the setting sun. It was absolutely beautiful. Warm, yellow light flooded the ground, drowning the buildings and cars in an orange haze. Birds flew through the sky, we were up high enough to see a whole bunch go over the roof and into the trees across from us on the far side of the property. Without thinking I leaned into Peter, resting my head on his shoulder as I admired the scene under us. Bruce’s flowers were in full bloom around the grounds, and I could tell he really loved to care for them. Reds, pinks, and purples were scattered all around. I took in a deep breath, feeling at peace up here.

“You still want to leave?” Peter asked, knocking me from my thoughts. Lifting my head I now realize I laid on him, I looked at him with a smile trying to act as if it never happened.

“Hell yeah, I still want to go,” I said, making him stifle a laugh.

“Okay, hold on,” He warned with a smirk, shooting a web to another branch. I laughed the entire time we swung, never feeling this type of adrenaline in my life. When our feet touched the grass, he still held me to make sure I was grounded. Letting him go, I turned and looked up into the trees shaking my head.

“You good?” He asked, still smiling. Looking back at him, I was still in shock.

“That’s insane,” I stated, pointing at his wrist and walking toward the garage, “We’re doing that again.” He followed me with a grin.

Tony’s garage was exactly how I’d imagine it to be. Four Audi’s in a row, each a different color, with expensive, gaudy interiors. Walking between them, checking them all out, Peter let me pick, so I chose the black one. It was entirely too shiny, but we needed to blend in somehow, which would be way too hard in an orange or yellow sports car. Slipping into the passenger seat, Peter asked for Friday.

“Hello, Peter,” She answered.

“Uh, hey, Friday I need a favor,” He said without an ounce of confidence. Sighing, I smiled and shook my head.

“Friday, we’re going for a drive. Can you keep this on the down low?” I chimed in to Peter’ surprise.

“I can alert Mr. Stark of your departure?” She asked

“No!” Peter and I nearly shouted.

“No alert being sent. Here we go,” Friday said, and the car started with a roar. We both grinned wildly.

“How’re we leaving here quietly?” I asked, feeling a little stupid, still wearing the grin, but Peter’s faltered.

“Yikes,” He said, “We were all discreet and now we’re going to throw it away.” He laughed, and I joined him. Tossing my head back on the seat I sighed and held my chest.

“Wait!” He shouted, sitting tall, “Friday, let me know when everyone seems busy. I don’t want to distract anyone from their work.”

“Okay, Peter,” She said. We waited with anticipation, leaning forward to the console on the dash.

“Go, now,” She said, and Peter didn’t hesitate. He pressed his foot on the gas and we were out of the garage in a second. Just like Tony, Peter sped down the driveway of the facility, and we were out on the main road before anyone had the chance to stop us. Gripping the door handle I cheered him on, both of us taking a deep breath as we slowed down.

“Nice job,” I said to Peter once we were in the flow of traffic. I gestured toward the console and he shrugged his shoulders modestly, as if to say it wasn’t a big deal he’d just broken a major rule.

“We going to your Aunt May’s?” I asked, watching him weave in and out of cars going too slow for his liking. He smirked after a second, and shook his head, “Why not?” I asked, frowning. I for sure thought he’d take this opportunity to go see the woman he loved dearly.

“I wanna go somewhere else, I know you’ll like it,” He glanced to me with a glint of trouble in his eyes, and then turned his attention back to the road.

We drove for about forty five minutes, and the entire time I listened to Peter talk about his Aunt May. His eyes lit up as he went on about stories from his childhood. She was ultimately his rock, no matter how close he got to Tony, it was evident that May took first place in his heart. He didn’t have a negative thing to say, not even if he was caught sneaking out at night to be Spiderman that May didn’t even know about. Peter said that she’d be disappointed, but at the end of it all she’d just be thankful he wasn’t hurt. She was someone I wanted to meet. She was young, so it seemed she understood what it was like to be Peter and I’s age, which I could assume was why she let Peter have the freedom to be himself.

“Here we go,” Peter said happily as he turned off of the dark road we were on. I wasn’t even paying attention to where we were going. Watching Peter and the way he spoke was entirely too interesting. We were on a gravel road now, the Audi handling the terrain better than one would think. Once we were about five minutes away from the main road we stopped at a sign that read ‘No Trespassing’. Peter gave me a look to ask if I was okay.

“We’re in Tony's car, away from the Compound, and you’re asking me if this sign is going to stop us?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“I don’t know!” He shouted with a laugh, and we drove past it onto a wide open field of grass that was gated around the edges. It was bigger than a football field here. Peter drove us to one side, turning the car around so we were still facing the end of it.

“What are we doing?” I asked, looking out my window at the sky that was now dark. Peter held up a finger as he looked out to the field. From the horizon a light grew, and it continued to get bigger like it was coming toward us. I could feel the ground shake a bit, a rumbling noise getting louder the closer the light got. In a second, an airplane took off right over our heads, and even though I was in the car I still ducked down. Peter’s smile was wild when he turned to me.

“Cool, right?” He asked. He didn’t wait for me to answer, he got out of the car and slammed his door shut. My stomach sank at the thought of being outside as planes were taking off around us. I didn’t even know where we were, I had no idea where an airport in New York even was. The car was off so I had no light to see where Peter ended up, so I mustered up the courage to get out and find him. Closing the door behind me I walked around the front of the car and found him standing there looking up toward the sky. Following his actions, I did the same. There were a trillion stars looking down at us, the night sky as clear as can be. There wasn’t a single cloud in sight, but there was a gentle breeze that brought the scent of spring with it. From around us I could hear crickets, and the sound of peaceful nighttime.

“Where are we?” I asked Peter, the two of us still gazing at the sky.

“Maybe an hour away from the Compound,” He said, and it sounded as if he was questioning himself, “We aren’t too far from Queens though.” I smiled, redirecting my gaze toward him.

“Why’re we here?” I asked. My eyes finally started to adjust to the darkness we were surrounded with.

“I used to come here all the time,” Peter said, sounding proud of himself. He turned away from me and jumped onto the hood of Tony’s car, making me gasp, and he sat down by the windshield. He gestured for me to come sit beside him. I got up carefully. I wanted to break Tony’s rules, but I certainly didn’t want to leave behind evidence.

“Was this before or after Spiderman?” I asked, getting comfortable. We both held our arms to ourselves, sitting forward against our folded knees.

“Mmm, a little bit of both,” He said, “You ever have those nights where you just can’t sleep?” He asked me, giving me a look. I returned it, the two of us sharing a moment of understanding, and then we laughed.

“Pretty cool,” I whispered, answering his question from before we left the car. My eyes found the horizon line, a light shining above it. Feeling a bit of panic seeing how close that last plane came to the car, I grabbed Peters arm to get his attention.

“Oh yes!” He said happily, “Lay down.” He held onto my arm that was holding him and pulled me back with him against the glass. My eyes didn’t leave the light coming toward us. Just as before, the light grew and the noise shook us. In a whir of light, and a strong gust of wind the plane took off over our heads. Peter and I both shouted, nearly inaudible over the sound of the plane, and when it was gone I let out a very loud sigh.

“Holy shit, Peter!” I cried out, placing a hand over my chest. My heart was beating fast, and I almost felt like my body couldn’t handle much more excitement today.

“I told you it was cool,” He said calmly. Turning my head toward him, he was smiling at me. His brown curls were a little windblown, messier than before. I could only imagine what mine looked like.

“We’ve talked about me, like, this entire time,” He said, and I giggled, “What about you? Are you okay?” I looked away once, but kept my eyes on his after.

“Right now I am,” I said quietly, “And when I talk to Shaun I am, and when I don’t have to talk about my future I am,” He lowered his eyebrows, listening intently, nodding for me to go on, “Three days ago I was worried about school projects, and now apparently the fate of the world is on me?” He let out a ‘pfft’, getting a laugh out of me right after.

“Everyone knows my dad,” I said, “I don’t know my dad, I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“He-”

“Yeah, I know,” I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say, “I just… want to see him. In real life. I want him to tell me the stories all these people have been telling me.” Peter's hand traveled down to mine as I spoke.

“I’ve been on my own for a lot longer than my mom has been gone for. Now suddenly I have a family that’s been pretty much in front of my face. I never thought I was worthy enough to know an Avenger, or get any attention from one… here I am living with them like I’m one of them,” I looked at him again, then down to our hands that were barely holding each other. Letting the feeling take over me, I slipped my fingers between his and gave his hand a squeeze.

“For the record, I think you’re worthy. Avenger family or not,” He said.

“You barely know me,” I mumbled, getting ready to brush him off. Mushy validation wasn’t my style. After getting it from customers at the bar, or any person who knew my story, it made me feel bad. I didn’t like to draw attention to myself, I much preferred to blend in. Life did nothing but tear me down, and every single time I had a glimmer of hope, it was taken away from me. Which is why I stick with Shaun, my canvases, and myself.

“I know enough to think you’re a good person,” Peter said, and I scoffed, “You’ve been through a lot, so have I. I’ve never met a person who understands how it feels to feel incomplete.” Our eyes met.

“We’ve gone through the greatest loss a person could have. Fourteen years ago and I still have days where I’m torn over it,” His voice was coming out with such passion in it, “That shapes you into someone nineteen year olds shouldn’t be. The nights I’d run away from May’s to come here so I could cry about it where she couldn’t hear me. Parent teacher conferences at school. Winning my school's Academic Decathlon without a proud mom to hug. Puberty! Needing a dad to talk to about understanding girls. Don’t get me wrong, I love May with all of my heart, but growing up with no parents has left me defeated on more than one occasion.” 

I wanted to cry. Every mention of something a parent should be around for struck my heart like untamed lightning. Even though I had my mother till seventeen, she was never sober enough to do those things with me. Puberty, school events, getting into college. I never got the chance to come out to her. She wasn’t there to see how good I got at the art she encouraged me to get into at seven years old. Winning contests with my paintings, getting special awards for the stories I’d create, I’d celebrate them all pretty much alone. Relating to every word that came out of him, I wanted to cry.

Instead, my intuition made me reach over to hold his over sentimental expression in my hand to calm him down. He paused, falling silent. We’d gotten closer together through our conversation without even knowing it. Butterflies filled me in an instant as we watched each other. We were frozen, and I believe we finally felt in tune with one another. He made the next move swiftly leaning in, pressing our lips together. Relief washed over me, and I felt as he relaxed into me. Both of us feeling like this was somehow built up over three days of knowing one another. Between shared air he slid an arm around my back pulling me in closer. That feeling that pooled deep in my stomach before was coming back, and I didn’t try to push it away. We were so lost in this we weren’t even prepared for another plane taking off over us, we just smiled against each other.

My hand that was cradling his cheek slipped into his curls, running through them carelessly. He was about to move on top of me when sirens sounded behind us. Pulling away, our breath heavy, we looked to one another in a panic. Almost a disbelief that it was really happening. Peter looked out to the skinny, gravel road, and groaned.

“Shit,” Was all he could say. Sitting up, I turned over my shoulder and saw three cop cars speeding into the field. The butterflies inside me turned to nerves, but all I could do was laugh. Peter looked at me confused, his face twisted with anxiety.

“What do we do?!” I forced out of me, still laughing. Peter shook his head, eyes moving between the cop cars that were getting closer, and me.

“This was not how any of this was supposed to go,” He whispered. There wasn’t a day in my life I had been stopped by a cop. I had never even spoken to one before, because I didn’t normally put myself in situations like this. A sense of excitement washed over me, confusing me, but making me feel like I was living. You hear stories of teenagers getting in trouble for things like this, being young and stupid getting into messes. Hell, my mom was one for ending up pregnant at nineteen. 

“They're gonna kill me,” Peter spoke louder.

“Who?”

“Everyone, the team.”

“Then let’s run,” I said seriously. He looked down at me in awe.

“Are you kidding?!” He held himself back from shouting.

“No,” I started to laugh again, “Think of how crazy a story this would be.”

“We have Tony’s car!” He threw me a curveball using Tony’s first name. He’d only called him Mr. Stark since I met him.

“Oh, fuck,” I muttered. The cops pulled in front of us, almost skidding across the grass that appeared to be entirely too dramatic for two kids laying on the hood of a car. They shined their lights at us directly, Peter and I quickly holding up our hands to block it. We’d been laying in darkness for too long.

“Peter Parker,” A familiar voice called out, but it wasn’t coming from a cop car. A whirring of a sound came shooting over our heads, and with a blast of air Tony landed in front of the cars in his suit. Once he was on the ground, his helmet peeled off of him, disappearing like magic. His eyes were angry, narrowed in on Peter. Peter sucked in a breath.

“Yeah, I’m dead,” His voice trembled.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony spat, “Are you actually kidding me.”

“I… I can explain-”

“No, I don’t think you can. Look at yourself, kicked back on one of my cars swapping spit with this girl,” Tony gestured toward me, but his eyes were glued to Peter, “Did you forget about the trackers in the suit?” Peter sighed, defeated, glancing down to the silver band still around his wrist, “And did you think I wouldn’t keep tabs on my cars at all times?” Tony finally looked at me, taking in my nervousness I was too overwhelmed to hide from him. He pulled a look of disgust.

“You were influenced by this one weren’t you?” Tony shook his head, giving his attention back to Peter, “This doesn’t seem like you, Parker. I know how you can be, but you’d never pull something like this.”

“How would you even know how I am at all these days?” Peter started to raise his voice back at Tony. Tony waved the cop cars away, and they left in a hurry, “You’re never around, and when you are you’re here to put me down. I feel like I don’t belong with you anymore.” Tony paused, Peter's words sitting with him for a moment.

“This is too much,” Tony motioned to Peter and I, “Strike two, trouble” He said to me, “You’re bringing this home. I don’t want to find a single scratch.” He pointed at his car, nano teched his helmet back on, and launched into the sky. Peter laid back on the glass, closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. He was quiet, but eventually looked at me. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slow, and laughed to my surprise.

“Thank you.”

“What?” I questioned with a whisper.

“Without all that drama… I hadn’t had a night like this in a long time. So, thank you for this,” He said, and we shared a smile.

  
  



	9. Second World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed at the Compound. Rachel's been training with Natasha every day, and tonight she meets with Bruce to go under and walk through her memory again. Just like a glitch, she's taken elsewhere, and a new player enters the game.

“And that was the last time he talked to me,” I said through my heavy breaths. Natasha threw a couple punches my way. I dodged half of them, then spun around catching her off guard with a kick from behind. She barely stumbled, and quickly got me back by taking out one of my knees.

“The night you made out on Tony’s car,” She said, fists at the ready. Back on my feet we went a few more rounds, only stopping when I caught her arms under mine pulling her into me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“Yes,” I said.

“Wait, you guys made out?!” Wanda shouted from the corner she sat in, almost spitting out the water she held in her mouth. My eyes stayed on Natasha. From getting knocked down that first day with the mention of Peter’s name, I didn’t let anything steal my attention. We’ve been training everyday, and to my surprise I’ve only gotten stronger. Fatigue never got the best of me, it hadn’t even come up. I started with Natasha a week ago, and since then she’s told me my strength has grown faster than anyone she’s trained with. Even Wanda didn’t get this strong in a week.

“Yeah,” I groaned, answering Wanda, taking Natasha to the ground with my knees around her waist. She tried to flip me, but I held her down. My hair was all in my face, stuck to my forehead, and flipped ridiculously around. I had it up, but through the past two hours there was no point in fixing it.

“Okay, get off of me,” Natasha smiled, defeated. Letting go of her arms I stood up. Taking a few steps backwards I slumped over making them laugh.

“You never said you guys kissed, I just thought you snuck out,” Wanda tossed me a water bottle. Taking a long sip, I nodded and rolled my eyes again.

“We did,” I said, “And he hasn’t talked to me.”

“There is a lot going on,” Natasha said solemnly, “I know he did a lot of work Thursday night.” Wanda motioned for me to come sit next to her, so I plopped myself down beside her and in front of Natasha. Steve was in here with Bucky, the two of them lifting weights across the room after their run they always took together. I watched Bucky as he only lifted with his one arm, the silver one behind his back.

“We saw each other the next day, in the hallway. I was on my way to come here, and he was going into his room. He didn’t even turn around,” I said. Wanda pouted, giving Natasha a look.

“It doesn’t matter,” I sighed, “There’s a lot going on, right?” I repeated Natashas words, raising my eyebrows. I did hear that Peter was out almost all day, and night, on Thursday. It didn’t make me feel any better because we had the chance to talk on Wednesday. We had the chance to talk on Friday when he was leaving the kitchen as I was coming in with Thor. He didn’t seem to be making an effort to pay attention to me anymore. Saturday, yesterday, I saw him with Tony outside when I peeked out my window after a shower.

“I’m not here to make friends, I have a job to do, right?” I asked them. Screwing their faces into confusion they looked at me, and spoke with offense.

“What are we then?!” Natasha spoke harshly before laughing. Wanda laughed with her, shaking her head at me.

“You’re one of us now, you’ve joined the lady Avenger alliance,” Wanda spoke regally, lifting her bottle of water, getting me to join in on their laughter. Natasha reached toward me placing a hand on my knee giving it a shake.

“Boys are gross, anyway,” She scrunched her nose, “Especially teenage ones.” I copied her look, and then smiled.

“Aren’t you and Bruce together?” I asked. Wanda almost choked on her water again.

“Ugh,” Natasha groaned, tilting her head back, “I try.”

“She loves him,” Wanda teased.

“Do not,” Natasha shot back. They bickered like children, my eyes shooting back and forth between them.

“Speaking of Bruce, aren’t you working with him later?” Wanda asked. I sat up straight, panic shooting into my stomach.

“Oh shit, what time is it?” I mumbled, jumping to my feet looking around for my phone. Wanda handed it over to me, she was the keeper of it while I fought. The clock read four thirteen.

“Oh man,” I said, turning to the girls on the floor, “I gotta go, I’m supposed to be with him at five.” They waved me off, telling me to have a good night. Natasha sarcastically warned me that if I brought up our conversation, she’d kick my ass the next time we trained.

Jumping out of the rink I started for the doors passing Bucky and Steve who said hi to me. Bucky gave me a smile with a nod of his head. He was always so charming, it almost made me blush. Before I reached the door it was pulled open by Peter. He didn’t see me at first until he was a few steps in, and when he looked at me we both slowed down. We passed by one another without saying a word, just a glance, but as I stepped out the door I swore I still felt his eyes on me.

After a speedy shower I rode the elevator down to Bruce on the floor now deemed as the Science Fair by Natasha and I. He turned as I came toward him, and gave me a smile.

“Hey, Rachel,” He said, his voice always calm and soothing, “You up for this again?” The two white earbuds were in his hand that he held out for me to take. Taking a deep breath, I smiled.

“I have to be,” I popped the earbuds in my ears, and sat down on the chair beside Bruce. Closing my eyes, I took a second deep breath, and prepared for the feeling to hit me. The first time we did this I had Peter here, and he helped me through it. Without him now I was taking this on alone, with only Bruce here to talk to me. I was used to doing most things alone anyway, so swallowing the fear of the emptiness that was about to swallow me, I sat up tall and listened to Bruce help transition me into the darkness.

-

Tony and Peter were working together in a room on the floor below the science fair. Papers were scattered around the large circle of a table as were folders, binders and boxes of files. When there was no other work to be done, Peter could be found here helping Tony keep things in order. Every sheet of paper held information to all the endeavors the Avengers found themselves in. 

The side of Tony not many people outside the team got to see, the anxiety that riddled him and kept him up at night, it used to confine him to this room especially after the Sokovia Accords were signed. He didn’t want to lose an ounce of control. He had tabs on every Avenger and every word they spoke to the public. Any fight, or battle someone went through, it was on paper. He always had a plan, because he knew everything. Keeping Peter close by he recruited him to help keep this room in order, thus giving Peter access to the info on every Avenger in this building.

Sitting here tonight they were quiet, barely any words shared between them. Peter stacked a pile of papers with intel of the Space Stone together and slipped them in a folder with a label indicating its association with the stone, then turned to look at Tony pacing the room, tapping his chin with a pen.

“Mr. Stark?” He asked, his voice just above a whisper. Tony slowed his walk, looking at Peter with just his eyes, wearing his usual quizzing expression. It was Peter’s signal to keep talking, but to also be weary of what he was going to say. While Peter knew what to expect, sometimes he wasn't ready for it. Peter hesitated, but found the courage to speak up.

“I know... I know you don’t want me talking to her,” He said, Tony cut him off.

“We’re not discussing this,” He stated, turning away, picking up his pace to where he left off. Sighing, Peter sat back in the chair he was sitting on.

“Don’t get pissy,” Tony pulled a look of disgust, “You don’t know her.”

“Neither do you,” Peter mumbled, his eyes focusing on his hands on his lap.

“I think I know enough,” Tony said, stopping, resting his hands on the table leaning into them, “I know who her father is,” You’d think his words were hurting him with the way he spoke, “I saw the aliens coming out of the hole in the sky, and you know what that did to me.” Tony paused, his eyes glued to the boy across from him. Peter didn’t bother to look up.

“I was chill when I met her, I was chill driving her here, I was chill bringing her in when she met all of us. She’s shown me twice now that he is in there. In her,” He paused, reading Peter to see what reaction he was getting from him, hoping his words were doing enough to turn him off, “We talked about what you did Tuesday night. It was wrong, it was so wrong. You’re a good kid, I do not need you screwing up how great you’ve been here.”

“For you,” Peter said, finally lifting his chin, “You don’t want me screwing it up for you.” Tony scoffed, eyes rolling, and raised his voice.

“You guys don’t work!” His voice harsh, “You’ll never work! You’re one of the good guys, and she’s an inexperienced child of a goddamn villain.” Peter bit his tongue, knowing if he said what he wanted to say it would come back to bite him in the ass. He knew Loki was no villain. Sending aliens from space under the influence of a persuasive mind stone could happen to anyone of them, it just so happened to be Loki. He didn’t do it voluntarily.

“What do you think’s gonna happen when he comes?” Tony's voice now condescending, “When she meets him? Her only family she has? She’ll probably want to go with him, and that gives him more power because she’s growing stronger than any one of us has, fast.” His last words caught Peter’s interest.

“She is?” He asked, and Tony nodded, still wearing his serious expression.

“She is. It’s weird,” Tony said making Peter laugh under his breath.

“Is it?” He asked, “Her dad isn’t human, he’s a God… made of ice.” Tony straightened himself out, removing his hands from the table, and eyed Peter curiously.

“Maybe it’s a bad idea having you in here,” He motioned around to the clutter, “You have too good of a memory, and I think it’ll come get you one day.” Peter gave him a weak smile, Tony’s warm-hearted sarcasm making him feel something he hadn’t in a while. Before he could enjoy it too much, Stark pointed a finger at him.

“We already had this conversation. You aren’t going to get any closer to her, got it?” He waited for Peter’s head to nod, “Good,” He went to turn around, but hesitated. Peter watched him, the two keeping their eyes locked.

“I do need to know, though,” Tony said, Peter groaning audibly, “What do you want with her? You wanna date her? You want a friend? You want to sleep with her?”

“No, Mr. Stark,” Peter sprung forward, waving a hand around trying to shut him up.

“Because I know you’re here a lot, alone, and there really isn’t anyone for you to-”

“Stop! Please!” Peter started to laugh, cringing hard. Tony smiled, happy to have a moment with Peter that wasn’t about work, or anger related. He knew he hadn’t been the best person toward Peter in the past few weeks, or maybe months. He knew Peter needed a friend, but he for sure thought he was still getting together with his friends from high school. 

With the way he would watch him mope around the compound, and keep to himself, Tony knew that he was going through a low. Bringing Rachel here was sprung on Tony, he didn’t think they’d be able to track her down. Since then she’s begun to lose his trust, and even though Peter needed someone to fill the space he was leaving him in, he didn’t want it to be her. Before he could crack another joke for the kid, Friday chimed into the conversation.

“Mr. Stark, there’s an urgent call coming in for you,” She said. Peter sat up, tilting his head, and furrowing his brows. Tony met him with the same exact look.

“Tony!” It was Bruce, “You gotta get in here, man.” He sounded like he was in a panic. 

“What? What happened?” Tony asked, trying to stay calm, “Aren’t you with Rachel?”

“Yeah,” His voice shook. From the background there was a glass shattering scream, and a muffled voice following it that was shouting something unintelligible. Peter leapt to his feet, actually, leapt on top of the table effortlessly, ready to run across it to get upstairs.

“I don’t know what to do,” Bruce said, “I’m at a loss, and I can feel the other guy ready to make an appearance.”

“No, no, no,” Peter mumbled quickly, snapping his metal band around his wrist that he fished out of his pocket the second Bruce’s voice came through Friday.

“I’m coming, try to stay calm,” Tony said, “Kid, stay here.” He gestured for Peter to sit down. Peter stared at him in disbelief, and as Tony waited for a second to make sure he was going to listen, Peter shot a web to the doorknob pulling it open. Before Tony could even say another word, Peter had another web shot outside the door taking himself with it.

-

Like riding a rollercoaster, I was being tossed around, and rushed through the air surrounded by bright, glistening, blinding colors. I had lost Bruce’s voice. We were in the middle of walking through a memory of my mother and I drawing with crayons at my kitchen table when I was pulled away from it suddenly, and thrown into this force that felt like it was pulling me somewhere. I had made attempts to grab onto something, or say something to Bruce, but whatever was happening to me prohibited that. 

I was told these things in my ears would take me into my memory, dig deep into my subconscious, and bring things up that had been pushed away and covered up. What I was experiencing right now wasn’t a memory. It wasn’t even a thought. Being whisked through a forcefield of rainbow energy at a speed faster than I’d ever felt wasn’t a situation I’d ever think I’d be in. Even an eight year olds imagination couldn’t think something up like this.

In an instant, as fast as I was sucked into this, I was pulled out. I stumbled on my feet, catching myself before I fell over. Looking around at the beautifully marbled floor, my eyes followed the path I was standing on to the staircase at the end of it. The air around me was warm, and the air was crisp. Everything seemed fresh, and brand new. I certainly felt out of place with how royal this all seemed, and I couldn’t help but wonder why I was brought here. 

There were sounds of birds chirping, and bustling life outside of where I was, but inside this huge ballroom it was just quiet. There hadn’t ever been a vision of this place inside my head. No place this regal could possibly come from me, my brain was more interested in the dark, and the mysteries.

“Rachel,” A deep voice graveled from the stairs. After finishing the circle I was spinning in to gawk at the details of paintings on the ceiling, I turned toward it to find a throne with a man sitting on it. He was young, it seemed, with ashy brown hair down to his shoulders. Dressed in long sleeved dark robes, pulled together at the waist with a leather belt, he stood up from his slumped over lounge and started down the stairs. His shoes clicked on the marble with every step he took.

“You can see me?” I asked, a little surprised. I’ve only done this memory thing twice, but when I was inside one nobody could physically see me. I would only go through the motions of myself in that memory, but my outside body was never a part of the scene. The man lowered his chin, with a smize. His eyes studied me as he descended from the stairs meeting me by my side.

“Of course I can see you,” He said. His voice was beautiful, smooth, and had a hint of my uncle's accent inside it. It seemed to be mixed with more, but I didn’t know much about outside worlds, or what people sounded like from Thor’s world.

“How?” I asked.

“Who do you think brought you here?” He asked back, his head cocking to the side in sarcasm. He still wore his smize, turning it into more of a smile now. He was absolutely stunning. His eyes were a hazel green, and they were sharp, and seemed full of wisdom. The curve of his nose was not even a curve at all, it sloped perfectly straight, leading your eyes to his full lips that were encompassed with perfectly taken care of scruff. His jaw appeared to be sharper than his eyes, and his hair hung below it in waves. I had never seen someone so beautiful, I was a little intimidated.

“You… You brought me here?” I asked quietly, “How?” I repeated myself.

“Your Avengers haven’t been careful,” He sighed, turning his chin to gaze out the window. I would’ve done it too, but I was too busy gazing at him.

“What?” My voice was at a whisper. He turned back to me.

“My apologies, let me start over,” He said, “I am Rune, of Asgard.” 

“Shut up,” I said turning over my shoulder, looking all around the place again. Hurrying over to an opening onto the balcony, I nearly flung myself against the sculpted railing to look out upon the surreal world below me. My heart pounded in my chest, and my hands began to shake as the excitement, and pure shock, grew within me. Asgard was a princess fairytale on steroids, and apparently so were the people that lived here. Families were walking along the streets, and children could be heard laughing. Flowers were, well, everywhere, and past the royally constructed buildings and homes was a forest full of the greenest trees I’ve seen.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Rune said, leaning against the barrier with me. Not taking my eyes off the insane beauty of Asgard, I nodded. He smiled, giving me a small laugh.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” I whispered.

“Did anyone have an intention of bringing you here?” Rune asked. Glancing to him once before looking back out to the horizon I shook my head.

“It hadn’t been discussed yet,” I said. My brain processed what we’d just said, making me look at him in confusion.

“I know, I know,” He laughed again.

“Do you know Thor?” I asked, my tone building my guard back up.

“I do,” Rune nodded.

“Am I related to you, too?” I asked.

“No, I certainly would hope not,” His voice lowered as his eyes narrowed, giving me a feeling I always tried my best to avoid. Clenching my jaw, I nodded as an answer, and looked away from him.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Like I said before, your Avengers haven’t been too careful,” He spoke with disappointment, but it was almost sarcastic, as if he was expecting this.

“What are you talking about?” Whipping my head toward him, I spoke in offense. The Avengers were taking perfect care of me. I had a place to live that wasn’t close to evicting me when rent was due, I had delicious food to eat whenever I wanted it, and I had finally found a piece of family I had gone my entire life without. Natasha and Wanda were training me to be strong, and teaching me how to protect myself when I was going to need it. I had friends other than Shaun, who I hadn’t talked to in an entire day, and they genuinely cared about me. Rune’s eyes studied me again, like he was collecting information from every move I made.

“They’re trying to keep you hidden from us,” He spoke carefully.

“Yeah,” I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “Sure they are. My uncle is from here, why would he hide me from it?” Rune’s expression didn’t falter.

“I know you’ve heard the stories of Thor and his brother, haven’t you?” He paused, “The stories of your father?” My stomach twisted, and a small chill rolled over me. It was one thing to talk about him with a member of the team, but to hear it from a stranger was enough to make me feel sick. My father was an enemy of Asgard at a certain point in time. He faced scrutiny, and was thrown into a dungeon. He had lost everyones trust, even his brother’s. Thor had told me things were better now, but standing here with Rune having the knowledge of who my father was, I wanted to sink into my shoes through the floor. Keeping the worry inside of me, I pressed my lips together and gave him a nod.

“I know it all,” I said confidently.

“Then you know they’re only keeping you to use you,” He said, my stomach taking another twist, “They only need you to get to Loki.” Swallowing hard, my worry was about to bubble over my composed exterior. The sound of his name still threw me for a spin.

“You’re crazy,” I mumbled, resting my elbows on top of the marble in front of me, shaking my head in disbelief, “That is so far from the truth. They’re seeing all of this happen right now, I hope you know. I have no idea how you got me here, but they’re watching this, and they’re going to hear everything you’re telling me.” Rune laughed, laying a hand to his chest. I glanced at him, confused.

“Oh, sweet girl,” He said, giving me an ick, “They can’t hear a thing. They can’t see us either, because guess what? I know how to hide things, too.” Giving him a look of disgust, he simply smiled back.

“Your father has betrayed your uncle once again. That’s why your world and ours are in despair. You see the extraordinary life down there?” He gestured out to Asgard, “Your father wants to watch it burn. Things haven’t changed. He’s still pure scum.”  
“Liar!” I shouted, rage beginning to swell in my heart. Pushing away from the railing I took a few steps back and glared at him. We stared each other down, his movement still giving me the impression he was trying to figure me out. It reminded me of how Tony acted around me, but Rune wasn’t afraid. It’s almost as if he wanted me to act out.

“Don’t speak like that about him,” I said through my teeth. Rune rested his back on the marble, folding his hands in front of him, watching me almost lose myself, “None of you know what he’s been through, none of you know how he feels.”

“And you do?” He asked with a gesture of his head toward me. I hesitated for a second, now knowing he knew I never met him before.

“I do,” I said strongly, fists clenching over my thumbs. Rune’s eyes flickered to them, then back to my eyes.

“Let me help you,” He said, raising a hand to tell me to calm down.

“Why would I do that? You just called my father scum!” I laughed, annoyed. Rune smirked.

“I’m on your side, that’s just what people call him. I know where he is,” His voice was hushed, and he started to walk toward me, “He’s in hiding, much like we are now. I have some idea of how to get him to come back, and how to stop him from destroying worlds,” He stopped, then pointed at me, “Then you come along, I find you through the Avengers who I’ve been watching, and I realize you’re going to be what stops him.” I waited for him to go on, but he expected me to answer.

“Why are you watching the Avengers? How are you watching the Avengers?” I asked, my eyes still angry.

“I’m watching them because they want to take your father down, and I needed to be sure they weren’t going to do that. I use the bifrost,” He said.

“Thor said Heimdall doesn’t let anyone control the bifrost.”

“Like I said, I know how to hide things,” He winked, and as much as I wanted to feel the ick again, his alluring eyes made it too hard, “Help me. Help me save your father, Rachel.” He held out an open hand, like he wanted me to take it. Looking down at it I felt nervous, unlike I did with Peter. I wanted to grab Peter’s hand, and squeeze it, and not let it go. Rune’s hand was intimidating, and seemed too strong. Rune was also an Asgardian, a strong being that descended from gods. I didn’t even have an idea of how old he was, and as Thor described it, I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. He did have this mysterious facade about him, I could feel how much of a passionate person he was, it was nearly overwhelming how deep his energy felt. The way he was watching me was dangerous, and I mean dangerous for my feelings.

“Do you want him to be safe, or not?” Rune asked. Looking from his hand to his glistening eyes, I sighed, and I quickly took his hand. Shaking it once, I dropped it, and I watched as his eyes trickled down my body to my feet before looking back at me. Insecurity wanted me to retreat, but judging by his intrigue there didn’t need to be any worry.

“What do I do?” I asked fast, switching the energy before anything else happened. Rune bit the tip of his tongue, letting a smile grow.

“Out there? With the Avengers? Nothing,” He said, then tapped his chest, “With me? Everything.” Taking a deep breath a wave of adrenaline washed over me. His tone was hinting toward mischief, and it sparked more of interest within me. While this was so much bigger than breaking a tiny rule at the Compound, the last time I felt this exact feeling was with Peter when he agreed to get into Tony’s car.

“What’s the matter?” Rune asked. I assumed my expression had faltered at the thought of last week.

“Nothing,” I sighed, shaking it away. Rune lifted his chin a bit, looking down at me, much like Peter’s signature move. Squishing my eyebrows together, I stared at him and tried to get Peter out of my head. After a minute, he straightened out and I relaxed.

“Very well then,” He said, “These moments stay between us. While your physical body is still on Midgard, your subconscious is here. I’m sending you back, but I’ll be putting you through a horrific memory to protect your time here from being broken into. My apologies.” Rune reached out for my hand, and when they touched I was sent spinning through the colorful flashes again. When I fell back into reality, I could feel how sweaty my body had become. I was gasping for air more than I was the first time going under. My muscles ached, and I knew it was from this. Everyone knew by now I didn’t get sore from training.

“Rachel!” Bruce shouted, seeming relieved. My sight was blurry, and the room was spinning. Fighting to grab onto something I tried to stand up, but I fell straight for the floor, slipping off the chair before I even got up to my feet.

“Whoa!” I heard Peter’s voice shout, and he caught me, putting me back on the chair.

“What happened? What’d she do?” Tony’s voice was the next one I heard, and I made out his shape as he came next to Bruce messing with screens in front of him.

“She got sucked into something… I couldn’t see anything. I fought to get her back, but then she started to… freak out!” Bruce’s voice was shaky.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked quietly, still holding onto me. My dizziness started to fade, and as soon as I could make out where he was I swatted at him to get away.

“Whoa!” He said again, letting me go. Ignoring him, I placed a hand to my forehead and laid back in the chair.

“Kid, what do you remember?” Tony asked, looking over at me. Squinting to try to look at him clearer, I shrugged, “Seriously?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know!” I said, raising my voice, “It was all… fuzzy. Then I was thrown through the day my mom died,” My own words stung, “The day I came home from school. Found her on the kitchen floor. Called nine-one-one, and had a meltdown beside her,” The room was quiet, except for Tony clicking away.

“Right,” He muttered.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter began.

“Shut it, Parker,” Tony warned. I didn’t even want him here. Peter was ignoring me all week over that night at the airport, after we shared our trauma with each other, after we both grew a pair and finally kissed, and here he was just to watch me be sad again. I lived my life on my own for a reason. I was not going to let him get in the way of it.

“Banner, I can’t think of what to do. I’m going to need time to dissect this,” Tony said to Bruce, “Rachel, you can go,” He waved me off, “Peter, get back to work.” Following my orders, I steadied myself on my feet. Reliving the memory I had just seen, I felt the urge to cry. Not needing Peter, or the other two to watch me do it, I left and went off to my room ready to get Shaun on the phone.

  
  



End file.
